


Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes

by bekka_mouri_hibiki



Series: The Devil Series [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekka_mouri_hibiki/pseuds/bekka_mouri_hibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story told from Mr. Gold's 3rd person point of view.  He is trying to find out everything he can about The Stranger.  also follows his life in FTL before and after becoming The Dark One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part One

Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part One

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

(Once Upon A Time doesn't belong to me. It belongs to ABC. This is the third story in a series of undetermined length. This story happens after 'Into The Devil's Den' and 'Dancing With The Devil' and will connect back to those two stories. If you haven't read them, I suggest you do so you know what's going on and where we're at. I'd also like to thank my friend Kristy for some ideas she gave me in a comment back on Facebook. )

 

 

 

It was an average day in Storybrooke, Maine, Everyone went about their daily business as usual, including Mr. Gold. It was rent collection day so he was busy going to all the businesses, collecting his money. Real Estate had proven quite lucrative, almost as lucrative as spinning gold when he was known as Rumplestiltskin. He couldn't do that anymore though, not since Regina had invoked the Dark Curse.

Apparently, this world didn't have same kind of magic like where they had come from. That in itself was a blessing and a curse. A blessing because Regina couldn't use magic but a curse because, well, he couldn't. Of course, all the other magic users were powerless but they couldn't remember who they were so it didn't matter anyway.

He wasn't completely powerless but it took a while to key into the magic this world held, a problem he was certain Regina had as well. Magic here was more ethereal than the kind from their land. It was delicate and had to be executed with great care or everything would fall apart in an instant. It was like weaving with spider webs... one wrong move and it was destroyed. 

It also seemed that this world depended more on the skills of deception, treachery and the ability to outsmart those around you. His once perfect intuition had been dulled to a degree but it still was enough to keep him a little ahead of everyone else. He could think out a situation to the end with amazing accuracy then influence it to happen exactly the way he wanted. The only person who could do almost the same was Madame Mayor but not as well as he could.

She still surprised him at times only she had to really work at it. Most of the time, he had the upper hand. She had managed to top him then and again but not for long. He viewed it as a lovely little game to keep his skills sharp for she would never be more powerful than him... never.

He had managed to fool her into thinking he had been affected by the curse for so very long that she had left him alone, thinking she had won. Without her meddling, he had been left to build his little empire. Before Regina knew it, he owned the town and gained a reputation of a man not to be trifled with. Still she thought he was like everyone else, unable to remember.

He wasn't quite for certain when she realized he hadn't been affected but now she knew. She had taken something he held dear, making him admit his true identity to get it back. It had been a heartless move but then again, no one ever accused Regina of having a heart to begin with. As a result, she had been taking swipes at him more and more often.

Mr. Gold walked down Main street, taking a brief moment to look at Mary-Margret's apartment building as he passed it. A little smile tugged at the corner of his mouth but not for Mary-Margret. The smile was for her feisty and alluring roommate, Sheriff Emma Swan. The events of the past month had forced them to spend a lot of time together. 

In that time, he was able to learn quite a bit about the spirited blonde. At least, what she would let him learn about her. She was emotionally damaged and untrusting, her time in the foster care system making her that way. Something else it made her was strong and determined. 

She was the first person that had stood up to Regina in a long time, showing no fear in the presence of the Evil Queen. She was so fearless, she didn't even fear him when everyone in town skittered like bugs to get away from him. Perhaps it was ignorance more than bravery but he wouldn't put money on that. She was a brave yet desperate soul, choosing to fight even when she wasn't sure of what she was fighting against. 

Her brave facade had cracks in it though, cracks he could see through and detect the lonely heart that lay beneath it. Desperation and loneliness were two things he knew all too well. They had been his constant companions for so long. 

They had been with him when the last woman he loved tried to break his curse so he would be ordinary again. He was trying not to let that happen... not until Regina was in her grave and he found his son. When he threw Belle out, she spoke words as good as a curse over him. She told he would never have anything but an empty heart and a chipped cup. 

The words had held true for he never found anyone who could love him again... and he still had that cup. It was the only thing he had left of her since she had thrown herself out of a tower to her death. The day Regina came to him and told him Belle was dead still stuck out in his mind. He had just started to think about finding the girl and begging her to come back to stay by his side when Regina told him the horrible news. 

He cried for days, blaming himself and vowing to never fall in love again for it was just too painful. The first time he had been in love as a mortal man had ended in tragedy as well. His first wife had hung herself after his return from the Ogre Wars. After losing Belle, he decided that he didn't need love anyway... he had an evil queen to defeat.

Mr. Gold turned up the walkway that led to Granny's Cafe. He had collected the rent for both the cafe and the bed and breakfast already but he still had a bit of business to take care of in the restaurant. He walked in the door, making eye contact with who he had come to see. She went pale when she saw him before taking her apron off and letting the other girl at the counter know she was going on break.

Mr. Gold walked towards the back of the restaurant, where the laundry room was at to wait. He smiled when he sensed the woman walk into the room. “ Hello, Ruby. How are you today? “ He said without turning around. 

“ Um, good, “ Ruby replied. He knew she was forcing a smile and her chipper tone.

“ Grand, “ Mr. Gold turned around. He looked her over quickly, questioning how she could even call the scraps she wore a uniform. It was no wonder the men in town stared at her like they did. She was pleasing to the eye but he just wasn't interested in doing anything more than looking.

“ Uh, Granny's got the rent at... “ She started.

“ I already collected that, “ Mr. Gold cut her off. “ You know why I'm here. “

Ruby nodded, “ Yeah. “

There was a long pause and Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, “ So? “

Ruby fiddled with her hands. She always did when they talked. It was like she didn't want to be in the same room with him but they had a deal. He would ignore the fact Granny was two months behind in rent if she'd tell him everything anyone said or did in the cafe that concerned him.

“ I'm a very busy man, Ruby. Do you have anything to tell me? “ Mr. Gold said firmly.

Ruby walked over to the dryer and leaned against it. She sighed, “ Yes but... “

“ But what? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow as she looked down at the floor. He had recently asked for her to keep an extra close eye on Emma. He knew the women were friends and probably talked about everything. “ Look at me when you're speaking to me. “

Ruby lifted her head, “ I'm... I'm confused. “

“ Confused about what? “ Mr. Gold took a step towards her. “ Our arrangement? You get me information and I don't kick your Granny out of my property. How hard is that to understand? “

“ That's not what I'm confused about, “ Ruby said sharply. “ I'm confused about what I heard. “

“ Watch your tone with me, girl, “ Mr. Gold said back just as sharply. “ Tell me and I'll sort it out. Is it something you've talked with Emma about? “

Ruby sighed and crossed her arms under her breasts. “ You know the other day when she was supposed to meet you at the clock tower and she was here talking to me? “

Mr. Gold nodded. He remembered. Emma had wanted to meet him there to discuss a break-in but was late for their appointment. He had come to Granny's to call her but found her at the bar, talking to Ruby.

“ What about it? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. “ What was she talking to you about? “

Ruby sighed, “ I noticed she looked really tired and I asked her what was up. She told me it was that robbery case and she wasn't getting much sleep because of it. I asked her if there was something else, like a guy. “

“ And? “ Mr. Gold quirked his mouth. “ What did she say? “

“ She said yes, “ Ruby looked at the floor again. She startled when Mr. Gold hooked his finger under her chin and gently forced her to face him again.

“ Look at me when you speak, girl, “ He said firmly. “ What did she say after that? “ 

Ruby swallowed, “ She said that she can't sleep at night because she's dreaming about him and can't get him out of her head. “

Mr. Gold smiled, for he was pretty sure who was haunting Emma's dreams. He knew from the look in her eyes and the way she behaved around him that she was attracted to him. She couldn't hide it from him though she made every attempt not to let on. It entertained him quite a bit how hard she would try to cover it up though he could help but see all the signs.

He had been giving her little kisses on the cheek, testing the water or so they say. The way she reacted when he would do it spoke volumes, making him rather certain it was more than a passing fancy. There was something there but he didn't want to ruin it by rushing into anything. He wanted to take it slow, build her trust and make her feel special, something she probably had never felt before.

“ So who do you think it is? “ He asked Ruby.

Ruby sighed, “ That's the confusing part. I'm not sure. “

“ How can you not be sure? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. “ Who else has she been seen with? “

Ruby bit her lip and sighed, “ That new guy in town. She went for a ride on his motorcycle with him. They were gone for a while. “

“ What? “ Mr. Gold felt his heart sink. He had heard there was a stranger in town but had yet to speak to him. “ When? “

“ While you were working on your defense for your assault case, “ Ruby said.

Mr. Gold frowned. He had been on house arrest until his trial and he used the time to prepare his case. He was shocked that he hadn't heard about it sooner but it was too late to worry about that now. “ How much time has she been spending with him? “

Ruby shrugged, “ Not a lot I guess. He disappears from time to time. I heard he's a writer so maybe he's off writing when he vanishes. “

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, “ I see. “

Ruby nodded, “ That's all I have for you right now. I'm sorry I don't know more. “

“ Are you sure that's all? “ Mr. Gold said. From the look on Ruby's face, he knew there had to be something more she wasn't telling him. 

Ruby hesitated then nodded, “ Yeah. Emma's been super busy and hasn't been by since she caught that thief. “

“ Thank you. You may go now, “ Mr. Gold said stiffly. If he did find out she was hiding something from him, he would deal with it later.

Ruby blinked, “ So you're done with me? “

“ For now, “ Mr. Gold said. 

“ Okay, “ Ruby said and headed for the door as quickly as her high heels would allow her to move.

He watched as she walked out of the laundry room then headed out the back door, walking back to where Frederick had parked the car. He knocked on the hood to let his driver know he had returned. Frederick put down the newspaper he had been reading as Mr. Gold opened the back passenger side door and got in.

“ Where to, boss? “ Frederick said. It was three of maybe two dozen words the man ever spoke. He usually let his large stature and threatening facial expressions do all the talking.

“ My shop, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ And after that, I believe we shall go by the police station. “

“ Right, boss, “ Frederick nodded and started the car.

 

**

Rumplestiltskin sat at his spinning wheel, turning straw into gold. He loved being at the wheel because it helped him forget and he had plenty of things he didn't want to remember. As he spun, he could hear the tinkling of fairy wings. He stopped, narrowing his eyes because it wasn't the sound a good fairy's wings made... it was the sound of a dark fairy.

He glanced around the room, trying to locate the source of the sound. He frowned, finding the fairy was hovering just outside of the window, her tiny fist doubled up and ready to knock on the glass. He strode over to the window and flung it open, glaring at the tiny, dark haired woman. 

She was dressed in black, her black wings flashing dark blue in the candle light and she carried a little broom in her left hand. On her tiny feet, she had little black shoes and she had a black cap on her head. She flew inside and perched on the spinning wheel, examining it carefully.

“ What do you want? “ Rumplestiltskin asked sharply. It had annoyed him more than slightly that she had just fluttered into his home uninvited.

The fairy looked at him, “ Rumplestiltskin, right? “

“ Yes, “ Rumplestiltskin nodded. “ What do you want? “

The fairy crossed her little legs, “ I need your help. Perhaps we can make a deal. “

“ Oh? “ Rumplestiltskin arched an eyebrow and pressed his fingers together. “ You want to make a deal, deary? “

The fairy nodded, “ Yeah. “

“ What can I do for you? “ Rumplestiltskin asked.

The fairy sighed, “ About fifteen years ago, I didn't get invited to this dinner with the other twelve fairies in my kingdom. I got angry and I cursed the king and queen's daughter. “

“ So if this was fifteen years ago, why are you coming to me now? “ Rumplestiltskin asked. He hadn't even been cursed yet when this little wench had her hissy fit. She would have had to sought out Zoso at that time because Rumplestiltskin had been a normal teenager then.

“ Because the child is turning fifteen in a fortnight and I have no way to make the curse come true, “ The fairy said.

“ Ah, “ Rumplestiltskin said and giggled. “ That's why you need me! “

“ Yes, “ The dark fairy nodded.

Rumplestiltskin walked closer, “ Tell me what this curse involves. “

“ I said she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel spindle and fall down dead, “ The dark fairy sighed. “ But I need a cursed spindle. “

“ I can do that for you, “ Rumplestiltskin extended his right index finger into the air. He then pointed to the fairy, “ But what can you give me in return? “

The fairy frowned, “ I haven't got much. I do have dust. “

“ Dust? “ Rumplestiltskin scoffed. “ What am I going to do with fairy dust? “

“ I'm an evil fairy, “ The fairy replied. “ My dust can do bad things. If you blow it into your enemy's eyes, they will go blind. If it is swallowed, your enemy will shrivel and die from the inside. If it touches your enemy's skin, they will get a peeling rash that will eat their flesh. “

“ Remind me not to get on your bad side then, “ Rumpelstiltskin teased. He thought it over for a moment then narrowed is eyes. “ How does it know the difference between the user and the enemy? “

“ A spell I put on it when I give it away, “ The fairy explained. “ It will be perfectly safe for you to touch. “

“ No tricks, deary? “ Rumplestiltskin shook his finger in her face. “ I don't like being tricked. “

“ No tricks. I swear, “ The fairy said. 

Rumplestiltskin thought it over another minute then giggled, “ Deal! “

**

 

Mr. Gold smiled as Frederick pulled up to the police station. Emma's yellow beetle was parked there as well as the police cruiser. He opened the door, glancing at Frederick. “ Stay here, “ He said and stepped out of the car.

“ Right, boss, “ Frederick said and turned off the engine.

Mr. Gold walked into the station, moving carefully not to make any noise. Startling Emma never lost it's thrill. He couldn't get enough of the face she made when he did it. He crept to her office door, finding she was at her desk, working.

He watched her for a long moment, her wavy golden locks hanging loosely as she leaned over the paperwork. She was wearing a green sweater and he knew she was probably wearing a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and knee high boots. He also noted she had a fresh coat of red nail polish on her short nails. He smiled, waiting for her to notice him.

He had seen many beautiful women over the years but she had to be one of the prettiest. Her hair was like spun gold, her blue eyes like the clearest summer sky and when she smiled, it made his heart jump. It had been a long time since he could say that about anyone.

He sighed, looking at her for a bit longer. She was slender but not delicate by any means. She had surprised him with her strength when she had grabbed him outside of the cabin to put the handcuffs on him. The thought of other ways to test her strength had come to his mind as she arrested him.

Emma looked up, startling then frowning. She growled, “ Damn it, Gold! “

Mr. Gold smiled, pleased with her reaction. “ Hello, Miss Swan. “

Emma sighed, “ I'm really busy. What do you want? “

“ I just stopped by to say hello, “ Mr. Gold said. He glanced at her shoulder, “ How is your wound? “

Emma frowned, “ It still hurts. “

“ It happened on Saturday, “ Mr. Gold reminded her. The whole debacle with the thief had ended just five days before. He furrowed his brow when he noticed she looked rather tired, “ Have you been able to get any rest? “

Emma shook her head, “ Not when I'm on duty twenty-four seven. “

“ We made a deal, “ Mr. Gold said gently.

“ We've made lots of deals, “ Emma replied. “ Which one are you talking about? “

“ The last one where you agreed to take better care of yourself, “ Mr. Gold said firmly. “ I've been thinking and I believe if we make a petition and have enough people sign it, Regina may bend to our will. “

Emma scoffed, “ You think so? “

“ I do, “ Mr. Gold said. He had thought it over deeply and decided it would be better than approaching her himself or having Emma approach her. It would make it harder for Regina to say 'no' if she thought it was the people who wanted it.

“ Gold, I haven't got time... “ Emma started.

“ That's why I'm drawing up the petition myself. When they are finished, I will put them in all of the businesses on Main street, “ Mr. Gold said. “ You don't have to do anything. “

“ Nothing? “ Emma looked doubtful.

“ I'll take care of it all, “ Mr. Gold smiled. He noticed she had goosebumps and could see her pulse in her throat. She also seemed to be breathing differently.

Emma gave him a little smile, “ Thanks. “

He looked at the clock on the wall, finding it was almost noon. “ Would you like to get something to eat, my dear? “

Emma reached into her desk and pulled out a paper bag. “ I'm eating here. I have too much work. “

Mr. Gold frowned, “ That's shame. “

“ Maybe later, “ Emma smiled again. Gods, he loved her smile. She didn't do it enough in his opinion.

“ Fair enough, “ Mr. Gold said. “ I think I'll go then, my dear. “

“ Bye, “ Emma said as he started to walk away.

He took two steps before he turned back to her. “ Oh. I've been meaning to ask. “

“ Yes? “ Emma arched an eyebrow.

“ I heard there's a... stranger in town, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Are you aware of him? “

Emma blinked like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have been. She stammered, “ Uh yeah. I've had a couple of run-ins with him but I don't know much about him. “

“ I see, “ Mr. Gold nodded.

“ Does it worry you? “ Emma arched an eyebrow.

“ Strangers are so rare around here so I can help but be suspicious of him, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ We're you suspicious of me when I came to town? “ Emma asked.

Mr. Gold smirked, “ You were a stranger. “

“ So you were? “ Emma prodded.

“ Not anymore, “ Mr. Gold replied.

Emma sighed, “ I got to get back to work, Gold. “

He took a step back, “ I understand. I'll catch up with you later. “

“ Later, “ Emma said as he walked out of the office then out of the police station.

 

 


	2. Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold tries to find out what he can about The Stranger. In FTL, Rumplestiltskin fights and is injured in the Ogres' War.

Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

Mr. Gold leaned on the display case that faced the front door, staring into the flame of his lighter. He had sent Frederick out to look for the stranger. After some asking around, he found out the man's name was August W. Booth and called Mr. Gold with the information. The name didn't sound familiar but it could have been an alias. 

He also found out Emma had went out for a drink with him and he was staying at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. It was the something he knew Ruby had neglected to tell him when they had met earlier in the day. He would deal with that later though. His main concern was finding the stranger and having him watched to see what he was up to. He wanted to make sure he didn't have anything diabolic planned for Emma.

He couldn't let any harm come to her, not from Regina or from this interloper. He was distrustful of anyone who vanished as often as Ruby claimed he did. The stranger was probably up to no good. He knew that from personal experience.

The shop phone rang and he extinguished the lighter. He walked over to where it sat behind another display case and answered on the third ring. “ Hello? “ 

“ Boss, “ It was Frederick. “ I can't find him. I've been all over town and no one's seen him. “

“ It's fine, “ Mr. Gold said though it wasn't. It just made him more suspicious. Storybrooke was big but not so big someone fairly new could hide for long. He looked at the clock on the wall, finding it was six o'clock. “ Go ahead and take the rest of the night off. I think I will stay here tonight. “

“ Right boss, “ Frederick said and hung up.

Mr. Gold hung up the phone and walked back to where he had left his lighter. He picked it up again and flicked the flint wheel, a bright orange flame coming back to life. He quirked his mouth as he stared into the flame. If he concentrated long enough, he could see things like he used when he had all of his magic.

An image began to appear in the flame, one of Emma and a tall bearded man in a leather jacket, the man he assumed was August W. Booth. They were at the wishing well on the outskirts of town and talking. He knew all about the well and the magical lake that lay beneath it. It had once be protected by a siren but she had been slain by Prince Charming.

It was said the water could bring back anything that was lost. He wondered what Emma had lost that needed returning but decided to see how the scene played out. Perhaps the answer was within the vision he was now watching. If not, he would think of a crafty way to ask her himself.

He couldn't quite make out the words but he could tell Booth was trying to charm her, convince her of something. He frowned when Emma smiled at Booth, a smile much like the ones she had been giving him as of late. He felt a surge of jealousy, committing the stranger's face to memory. He wanted to remember every detail in case he saw him on the street.

Another image appeared, one of Booth placing a locked box under the back bumper of Emma's car before stealing away to hide around the corner of a building. A few moments later, Emma approached and found the box. She opened it, pulling out a thick book. Mr. Gold knew it was the book Henry had been carrying around, claiming the stories were true.

Of course Mr. Gold knew they were, as did Regina and that made the book dangerous to her. Henry had managed to keep it hidden from Regina and he wondered how the child had lost the book. He concentrated harder, trying to see if it was Booth that had taken the book but his concentration was broken when someone came into the shop. 

“ You really shouldn't play with fire, Rumple, “ Regina said in a darkly teasing voice as she turned the 'closed' sign out and locked the door. “ You could burn yourself. “

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes as he extinguished the lighter, “ Regina. What ever brings you by? “ He responded just a darkly. The fact she was still alive always ruined his day. 

“ Emma Swan, “ Regina said as she walked slowly to the display case he stood behind.

“ Oh? “ He arched an eyebrow. “ And why is that? “

Regina rested her hands on the case, “ Well, I've noticed the two of you have been spending quite a bit of time together lately. “

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, “ I haven't seen her in five days. “

“ So you're keeping track? “ Regina smirked. “ If you are then you should count your little visit to her this afternoon. “

“ What do you want, Regina? “ Mr. Gold asked sharply. “ I haven't got the time for any of your games. “

“ Oh? “ Regina arched an eyebrow. Her voice took on a mockingly seductive tone, “ You used to love to play my games, Rumpy. “

“ Call me that again and I'll turn you into a snail, “ Mr. Gold hissed as he narrowed his eyes. He didn't like that nickname. It brought back memories better left dead.

“ You can't do it, “ Regina said then muttered, “ No more than I can do it. “

Mr. Gold smiled coldly, “ Yes. You didn't count on THAT when you brought us here, now did you? “

Regina scoffed, “ I have all the power I need. No one can leave town and bad things happen to people who come up against me. Of course, I have to make most things happen myself but they still happen. “

“ Yes indeed they do, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ How does it feel to have blood on your hands, my dear? “

“ How does it feel to have blood on YOURS? “ Regina retorted.

Mr. Gold frowned, “ You have more. MUCH more. “

“ That's up for debate, “ Regina sneered.

“ Regina, “ Mr. Gold said sharply. “ Did you come here to waste my time with insults or do you have a real reason to be here? “

“ I have a real reason, “ Regina took a step back. “ I told you I came to talk to you about Emma Swan. “

“ And we have yet to, “ Mr. Gold said sharply. “ So leave, ple... “

“ I want to know what's going on between the two of you, “ Regina cut him off before he could finish the word that would rid the shop of her presence. He had been brilliant to get her to agree to obeying that simple word. Of course, she didn't know the Dark Curse wasn't going to affect him at the time.

“ I don't have to tell you anything because there's nothing going on, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ I have just been forced to spend a lot of time with her lately with everything that's been going on. “

“ Forced? Are you still going to say that after I show you these photos? “ Regina reached into her coat and pulled out a legal sized envelope. It was the kind she kept Sidney Glass' photos in.

“ What are they of? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. He hadn't recalled seeing Regina's lackey slinking around but the man could be like a ghost. There one second and in the wind the next.

“ This and that, “ Regina smirked as she offered them to Mr. Gold. “ Go on. Take a look. “

Mr. Gold took the envelope, opening it with his left hand and spilling the contents on the display case. He frowned as he spread out the pictures. One was of Emma and him in her car as he put his scarf on her, taken at an angle that suggested more was going on than that. Another was of the two of them having dinner, discussing how they were going to set up the traps for the thief, Emma laughing at something he had said.

He couldn't quite recall what he had said that she found so funny, probably something about Regina. He did, however, recall how lovely it was to hear her laughter. He hadn't heard it before or after because Emma was always so tense and serious. She had relaxed a bit at the restaurant though and they had a rather pleasant time together.

“ Are you still going to tell me it's 'forced'? “ Regina said coolly. “ You know, a picture is worth a thousand words. The look on Emma's face is worth that alone if you ask me. “

“ I see nothing, “ Mr. Gold said but he was lying. Even in the pictures, he could detect the twinkle in her eyes she always seemed to have around him. It was something she just couldn't hide.

Regina took the envelope back. She furrowed her brow and looked inside. She smirked, “ Oh. Looks like you missed this one. “

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, “ There was another one? “

Regina pulled the picture out, “ I guess it got stuck. Here. “

Mr. Gold looked at the photo and frowned deeply. It was of Emma on the back of the stranger's motorcycle, holding tightly to him as they rode off to who knew where. She had her chin hooked over his shoulder and she was smiling brightly, brighter than he had ever seen her smile before.

“ I think it's time for you to leave, “ Mr. Gold's tone was low and even.

“ Oh? Did I just see some jealousy? “ Regina scoffed. She took the picture and smirked, “ I like how he just swooped in and snatched her up. He's so handsome and tall... and strong. All of the things you are not. “

“ Come closer and I'll show you just how strong I am, Regina, “ Mr. Gold growled. If there was one thing he did retain in the transition, it was his strength. “ I'll snap your neck like a twig. “ 

Regina instead took another step back, dropping the pictures, “ You're too much of a coward to even try. “

Mr. Gold had enough. If there was one word that set him off, it was 'coward'. He wanted the pesky annoyance of a queen out of his shop. He walked around the display case, his left hand clenched into a fist as if he were going to hit her, “ Leave. PLEASE! “

“ You wouldn't dare, “ Regina backed away, obviously scared by the look on his face. She tried to sound like she wasn't scared but it wasn't working. “ You're on probation and all I have to do is tell your probation officer you hit me. “

“ Get out! “ Mr. Gold still advanced on her as she scooted away. She got to the door and unlocked it, going outside and jumping into her car. By the time Mr. Gold got to her, she had started to pull away from the curb. He stopped, knowing he would never catch her and watched as her taillights disappeared down Main street.

He turned and walked back into the shop. He shut and locked the door before storming back to the display case. He gathered up the pictures and his lighter before heading to the back room...

 

**

Rumplestiltskin worked on a snare trap just behind enemy lines. He had been sent to do it because he was the smallest man in the squad and could run the fastest if he were discovered. The Ogre Wars had taken him away from his wife for several months and all he wanted to do was go home. Service was mandatory though and he couldn't fight it. 

He had already seen plenty death and destruction in the short time but knew it wasn't going to end any time soon. He had just set the trigger for the trap when he heard someone... something behind him. He turned around, facing the biggest ogre he had ever seen in his life. Before he had chance to scream, the ogre took a swing at him with his huge spiked club.

He managed to dodge then took off running for the battle line. The ogre followed, chasing him all the way back to the encampment on the line. “ Ogre! “ He shouted over and over again, hoping someone in the camp could help him.

He heard the swoosh of arrows, several hitting the ogre right between the eyes. One arrow was a bad shot though, going into Rumplestiltskin's right leg. He fell to the ground, screaming in pain and pretty sure the arrow had broken it. He lay on the ground, writhing in pain as his fellow soldiers rushed to his side. 

He passed out as the first one arrived.... and didn't wake up for what seemed like forever. When he did come around, he was in the medical tent. He knew he was in the medical tent because could smell death and heard the groans of the dying. He forced his eyes open, trying to see his leg. 

He found it was splinted and wrapped, the bandages stained with blood. The pain was almost unbearable when he tried to move it. “ Are you awake? “ A woman asked him.

“ Of course I am, “ He looked to find she was standing to his right side. “ My leg... “ He whispered, his throat dry.

“ It is healing and you have no infection, “ The woman said. “ You're very lucky. “

“ Lucky? “ Rumplestiltskin gasped as she slid an arm behind him and eased him up into a sitting position.

“ Yes, “ She said. “ You'll live. “

Rumplestiltskin frowned as she put a canteen to his lips and he drank. He didn't feel like he was going to live though. The pain was just too awful. She removed the canteen and he looked at her, “ How long have I been here? “

“ Four days, “ The woman replied. “ You'll be here much longer. “

“ How long? “ Rumplestiltskin furrowed his brow. 

“ Until your leg heals. Your commander said that you will resume battle once it does, “ The woman said.

Just then, a man Rumplestiltskin knew quite well came into the tent. He was the messenger that carried news from the battlefield back to the village and vice versa. He saw Rumplestiltskin and rushed over. “ I have news for you. “

“ For me? “ Rumplestiltskin furrowed his brow. He knew of only one person that would want to contact him for he didn't have any living family. “ Is it from my wife? “ 

“ Yes, “ The messenger nodded. He smiled broadly. “ You're a father. “

For a moment, the pain in his leg didn't matter. His heart filled with an inexplicable joy and tears ran down his face. “ What's the baby's name? “ He asked, trying not to sob with delight.

“ Baelfire, “ The messenger replied.

“ That's enough. He needs to rest, “ The woman said firmly.

Rumplestiltskin wanted to question the messenger extensively but the woman seemed like she wasn't going to let him say another word. “ Thank you, “ He said to the messenger.

“ Anything you want to say to your wife when I return to the village? “ The messenger asked.

Rumplestiltskin nodded, “ Don't tell her I'm injured but let her know I love her... and I'll be home soon. “

The messenger nodded, “ Got it. I have other messages to deliver. “

Rumplestiltskin watched as the man left the tent, vowing silently to get home as soon as he could...

 

 


	3. Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold keep his promise to Emma. In FTL, Rumplestiltskin helps a love-struck prince find a way to get his true love and avoid an arranged marriage.

Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

Mr. Gold walked into Granny's, Ruby looking up from the counter as he came in. She blinked, looking confused as he came to her. “ Did you call in an order? “ She asked before her eyes went to the large envelope he held in his left hand.

“ No, “ He shook his head as he put the envelope down. He opened it and pulled out a paper. He kept the printed side towards him so she couldn't see it.

“ What's that? “ Ruby looked a little scared. No, she looked a lot scared.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, “ What's with the look, my dear? It's nothing to be afraid of. “

“ Oh, “ Granny had come in from the back room unnoticed until she spoke. “ Is there a problem, Mr. Gold? “

“ None at all, “ He said. “ I have a favor to ask of you both. “

The two women looked at each other then back at Mr. Gold. “ What is it? “ Granny asked, her voice tainted with fear.

Mr. Gold tried to hide his amusement at their anxiety. He could tell they thought it was going to be something bad. He turned the paper around and put it on the counter. “ I want you to have everyone that comes into the cafe sign this. “

“ What is it? “ Ruby asked as he slid the paper towards her. Granny came closer, looking at it as well. Ruby furrowed her brow, “ A petition? “

“ For what? “ Granny asked as she put on her reading glasses.

Mr. Gold smiled, “ To expand the police force to one or two officers and a deputy. “

Ruby and Granny looked at each other again. Ruby sighed, “ Emma's been working like a dog lately, Gran. “

“ You don't have to tell me that, “ Granny looked over the petition closely. She then looked at Mr. Gold, “ What's the catch? “

“ There's no catch, “ Mr. Gold put his hand up. “ I am doing this for Emma. “

Ruby blinked, “ For Emma? “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold nodded. Her concern for her friend was evident on her face.

Granny took the pen from Ruby's apron and signed on the first line. “ I'm all for helping Emma. “

Ruby took the pen and signed her name as well, “ Me too. “

Granny frowned, “ But not everyone in town comes here. “

“ I am delivering petitions to all of my properties in town. This was just my first stop, “ Mr. Gold said. “ I'm sure everyone else will appreciate more police around. And, frankly, it's the least I can do after everything she's done for me. “

Ruby rolled her eyes, “ Yeah. Especially after she caught that little thief that tried to rob you and protected you from that psych case that tried to kill you. “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold gave her a sideways look. He didn't like to be reminded of how Harold Durbin had caught him off his guard. He still wasn't sure how it had happened but he was fairly sure Regina was involved.

Just then, the bell on the door rang. Granny looked over and smiled broadly as Emma walked in. When she got to the counter, Granny said, “ Hello Emma. “

“ Hi Granny, “ Emma said then looked at Mr. Gold, puzzled. “ What are you doing here? “

Mr. Gold patted the envelope on the counter, “ I picked up the petitions from the printer today. I just dropped the first one off here. “

“ So you've opened the gates? “ Emma asked.

Mr. Gold smirked, “ Yes I have. I thought this would be a good place to start off. “

“ Granny and I were the first to sign. “ Ruby pointed to their signatures. 

Emma looked at them stunned. She blinked and then said, “ Thanks you two. “

“ You're welcome, “ Ruby said.

“ Anything for you Emma, “ Granny added.

Emma smiled at that. It was a genuine sweet smile that made Mr. Gold smile as well. She looked at him, “ I can't wait to see Regina's face when she hears about this. “

“ I think I would enjoy seeing that, “ He smirked.

Emma quirked her mouth, “ I think we both would. “

Mr. Gold smiled at Emma again then gave Ruby a quick glance. He sighed, “ As much as I would like to stay, I have other places to go so I must leave. “

Emma frowned a bit, “ Oh. Okay. “

Mr. Gold noticed that Emma sounded a bit disappointed. It was almost she wanted to spend a little more time with him. He smiled at her then at Ruby and Granny. “ Good day, ladies. “

“ Bye, “ Emma said.

“ Bye, “ Granny said.

Ruby hesitated then lifted her hand and gave a little wave, “ Uh, bye. “

Mr. Gold went to the door and walked out to the front. He turned left, heading down the alley that ran along the side the cafe. He got to the back door and waited. About five minutes later, the door opened and Ruby came outside.

“ It took you long enough, “ He said, hoping she noted his disapproval. He had expected her to be waiting for him when he got there.

“ Emma wanted to talk, “ Ruby started fiddling with her fingers. Mr. Gold could tell she was doing her best not to turn her gaze to the ground. “ I couldn't get away until she had her order and left. “

“ What did you talk about? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

“ Not much, “ Ruby said. “ She explained about the petition a little bit and talked about how she hoped it would work because she was tired of being run ragged by Regina. She didn't talk about you though... She... “

“ Ruby, “ Mr. Gold frowned deeply. She was starting to ramble. “ I called you out here for a reason. “

Ruby blinked, “ What's that? “

“ You neglected to tell me something yesterday, “ He said evenly.

“ I did? “ Ruby tried to look confused. “ I was pretty sure I told you everything. “

“ Then why didn't you tell me that's he's got a room at Granny's? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. “ And then there's that little thing about him taking her for a drink as well. “

Ruby backed up against the wall at his tone, “ It slipped my mind? “

“ You're questioning that, my dear. Why didn't you tell me? “ Mr. Gold detected the hint of doubt in her voice. “ I could tell you were keeping something from me when we spoke yesterday. “

Ruby sighed, “ I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I... I was scared to. “

“ We have a deal, Ruby. I'm quite sure your Granny wonders why I am not pursuing her over that back rent and I'm equally as sure you don't want her to know why. I gave you a chance but now I must go in there and tell her I need that back rent by end of business today, “ Mr. Gold tried to sound a menacing as possible. 

“ You can't, “ Ruby nearly cried. “ That's too soon. “

“ Yes. It is, “ Mr. Gold replied, smirking. “ I have a feeling she won't be able to get it together that fast. “

“ But her health, “ Ruby whined. “ I don't know if she can handle such a shock. “

“ Then you shouldn't have kept that from me, “ Mr. Gold said coldly. He turned on his heel and started to walk back towards the front of the cafe. He stopped when Ruby grabbed his left arm. He turned his face to her, “ Let go of me. “

“ Give me another chance, “ Ruby didn't let go as she begged. “ I promise not to leave anything out ever again. “

Mr. Gold thought it over. He narrowed his eyes, “ Ever? “

“ Ever, “ Ruby looked solemn as she said the word.

“ I hope you know just how lucky you are. I normally don't give second chances, “ Mr. Gold sneered at her. The only other person he had ever considered offering a second chance to was long dead and buried.

“ I do, “ Ruby looked like she was about to cry.

Mr. Gold shook her off and grabbed her right sleeve. “ Don't waste this chance then. “

“ I won't, “ Ruby looked frightened.

He grasped the sleeve a little tighter to stress his point, “ You had better not. “

Ruby stumbled a little as he let her go with a bit of a shove. She regained her balance then looked at him, “ What do you want me to find out about him? “

“ Everything is important when it comes to that stranger, “ Mr. Gold said. “ I have to know why he's here and what he's up to. “

“ What do you want me to do? “ Ruby asked.

“ Try to get into his room at Granny's while he's not there, “ Mr. Gold said. “ See what he has there and let me know. “

“ Well there's a problem there, “ Ruby said. “ He does have a room but... “

“ But? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

“ He's never in it, “ Ruby sighed. “ Granny was just telling me today that she thought it was odd he had the room but wasn't sleeping in it. We haven't seen him up there since he checked in. He keeps paying for it but he's just never there. “

“ Well then tell me every single time you see him. What he does, who he's with, all of it, “ Mr. Gold said firmly. “ If you don't, I'll be forced to make Granny pay what she owes me. “

“ I'll do it, “ Ruby said. “ I'll watch out for him. “

“ Thank you, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ Can I go now? “ Ruby asked quietly. She motioned over her shoulder, “ The lunch rush is going to start soon and Granny's going to be looking for me. “

“ You may, “ Mr. Gold waved his hand to dismiss her. He watched as she walked back into the cafe before turning to walk back up the alley...

 

**

Rumplestiltskin stood in the foyer of the large palace, waiting as a servant fetched the man he was supposed to be meeting. He had received word that this man, a prince named Baldrian, needed his help and could turn to no one else. After several moments, the servant returned with Baldrian. Although the foyer was dark, Rumplestiltskin could see he was a striking tall blonde haired young man with dark blue eyes.

“ You've come, “ Baldrian said as he came to stand in front of Rumplestiltskin. Though the imp was a good ten inches shorter than he was, he looked upon him with reverence and a touch of fear.

“ I heard you were in need of some... assistance, “ Rumplestiltskin put his hands together. 

“ Yes I am but I cannot talk about it here, “ Baldrian said then looked around the foyer. “ My mother and father might hear. “

“ Then where do you wish to go? “ Rumplestiltskin asked.

“ To the gardens, “ Baldrian said. “ Deep into the garden. “

Rumplestiltskin nodded, “ Lead the way, your highness. “

Baldrian led Rumplestiltskin out through a pair of french doors into a large garden and down a path that seemed to go forever. When they had walked a while, Baldrian suddenly stopped. He looked around, “ No one comes here except for the cook and she won't be here this late at night. “

Rumplestiltskin glanced around at where they were at, finding it looked like it was a vegetable garden. He giggled, “ We should be safe as long as the corn doesn't have loose lips. “

Baldrian blinked, “ Oh yes. Right. “

“ Now, “ Rumplestiltskin said. “ What have you called me here for? “

Baldrian looked towards the castle then started pacing. “ It's my parents, “ He finally said. 

“ Do you want me to do something with them? “ Rumplestiltskin arched an eyebrow. He didn't like the way Baldrian couldn't just get to the point. After all, his time was valuable regardless of the fact he was immortal.

“ No. No, “ Baldrian shook his head. “ They... they want me to marry a princess. “

“ So you want me to find you a princess? “ Rumplestiltskin put his left index finger up. He then looked at Baldrian, “ Am I right? “

“ No, “ Baldrian shook his head again.

Rumplestiltskin was starting to lose his patience, “ Then tell me what you want. “

“ I want the woman I love, “ Baldrian said. “ Her name is Adelena. “

“ Now we're getting somewhere, “ Rumplestiltskin said and laughed. “ You want me to make this Adelena a princess. “

“ I could care less if she were one, “ Baldrian said. “ I need some way to make my parents think she is one. I love her and I want her only. I could never marry another. “ 

“ Oh deary deary dear, “ Rumplestiltskin tapped his his cheek with his index finger as he thought. He snapped his fingers, “ I have it. “

“ Yes? “ Baldrian looked very hopeful.

Rumplestiltskin reached down and grabbed a pea pod off of a plant next to him. He cracked it open and pulled out a firm green pea. He rolled it in his fingers, the pea glowing brightly for a few moments. When the pea stopped glowing, he held it out to Baldrian.

“ What will this do? Will she eat it and appear to be a princess to my parents? “ Baldrian took it gently.

“ No, silly boy. You must bring your ladylove to the castle and have her sleep on no less than twenty mattresses and no less than twenty feather beds, “ Rumplestiltskin said.

“ What is this nonsense? “ Baldrian furrowed his brow.

“ Let me finish, “ Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes. “ I want you to place that pea UNDER all of that. She will feel it, therefore proving she is a princess. “

Baldrian smiled slowly, “ Princesses have tender skin. Brilliant! “

Rumplestiltskin blew on his fingernails of his left hand then buffed them on his shirt. “ I thought so. Now, I have given you something. You must now give me something in return. “

“ Anything you want, “ Baldrian said quickly. “ Land, cattle, riches. Just name it. “

Rumplestiltskin put his finger to his chin as if he were thinking deeply about his price when something caught his eye. Across the garden in what appeared to be a bean patch was a peculiar looking vine that was covered in bean pods. 

He knew what they were but pointed over to them, “ What are those? “ He asked.

Baldrian looked over and furrowed his brow, “ I don't know. That plant has been here as long as I have been alive but the cook never uses anything from it. She says the beans are poison. “

~Poison, no, ~ Rumplestiltskin thought to himself. ~Magic, yes. ~

“ Why do you ask? “ Baldrian turned his attention back to the imp.

“ I want beans off of that plant, “ Rumplestiltskin smiled. “ As my payment. “

“ I can cut the vine and you can take the whole lot of them for all I care, “ Baldrian drew his sword.

Rumplestiltskin was amused by the young princes' ignorance. No sword made by mortal hands could cut through such a vine. He drew his dagger from his side, “ Please, let me. I know what I'm looking for. “

Baldrian put his sword back, “ Take as much as you need. As I said, we do not use them. “

“ Then we have a deal. Bring your Adelena to the castle and do as I told you, “ Rumplestiltskin said. “ She will be your wife. “

“ I will follow you directions to the letter, “ Baldrian clutched the pea to his chest. “ Thank you, sir. “

Rumplestiltskin watched as the prince practically ran back to the castle then headed over to the vine, looking for what he needed...


	4. Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold tries out an artifact from the shop to see if it still works. In FTL, Rumplestiltskin makes it home but not before rumors of his cowardice reach the village and rob him of reputation... and something else.

Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Four

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

(Thanks to Pamela Anneliese for helping me figure something about Emma. I mention the Wyvern's Tear in this chapter. The Wyvern's Tear is an artifact Rumplestiltskin brought to Storybrooke from Fairy Tale Land. It first appears in 'Dancing With The Devil' and isn't in the show. )

 

Mr. Gold stood at the jewelry case, staring down at the Wyvern's Tear. He pondered it, wondering if the magical talisman had retained it's power after crossing over. He hadn't bothered to use it since he pretty much knew who everyone had been in the other world but now he was thinking about using it. He thought maybe it could help him identify the stranger but he had to try it out on someone else first.

He had already placed a call to that person and was expecting her to arrive at any moment. She really had no choice but to answer his call, not after he had been so gracious to give her a second chance. He smiled when he heard the door open, the bell ringing to announce a visitor. 

“ You called? “ Ruby asked breathlessly like she had been running though he knew she drove. She wore a black leather coat that barely covered her thighs, a red dress just a smidgen longer than the coat and black tights. Her impossibly high heels accentuated her shapely legs.

“ You rushed over here? “ Mr. Gold smirked at her. She was indeed a sight to make a man's blood to run hot. However, he was immune to her charms because she just a little too much of a loose woman for his tastes. “ I'm touched. “

Ruby furrowed her brow, “ I had plans. “

“ I can see that, “ Mr. Gold looked her over. She always had plans on Friday nights. “ What kind of plans? “

“ One or two drinks with the girls, “ Ruby frowned. “ What do you need? You didn't say on the phone. “

Mr. Gold opened the jewelry case and pulled out the Wyvern's Tear. “ I just want you to stand there. “

“ That's a huge rock, “ Ruby blinked. “ Is it... “

“ It's crystal, “ Mr. Gold knew what she was going to ask. Actually, it was neither diamond nor crystal. It was a dried tear of a dragon. When it had been shed, it would have been enough liquid to fill a five gallon bucket.

“ It's still huge, “ Ruby said.

“ One hundred carats, my dear, “ Mr. Gold said as he lifted the mystical stone to his left eye and looked at her through it. He frowned, finding the magic wasn't working. All he saw was a distorted image of Ruby.

“ What are you doing? “ Ruby looked confused. He looked at her again, getting the same result.

“ Nothing really. I just wanted to check the clarity, “ Mr. Gold put the talisman back in the case. For the time being, it was useless. He would hold on to it though for when the Dark Curse was broken... whenever that happened.

Ruby nodded though she still looked perplexed by what had just happened. “ Alright. “

Mr. Gold watched as she turned towards the door then said, “ I didn't dismiss you. “

“ Oh, “ She turned back to him. “ Is there anything else? “

“ Do you have to ask? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Ruby sighed, “ I haven't seen him at all since you left me this afternoon. “

“ And he still hasn't been by the inn? “ Mr. Gold asked.

“ Not that I know of, “ Ruby shook her head. “ I could ask the maid when I get up in the morning. “

“ You had better remember to, “ Mr. Gold frowned. “ I will be by after the breakfast rush for the information. “

“ Yes sir, “ Ruby nodded and turned to the door. She let out a startled gasp when it opened, Emma letting out a shocked gasp of her own when she almost ran into Ruby. “ Emma. Hi. “

Emma was wearing her blue jacket, a black sweater, slim-fitting blue jeans and her new black boots. They were the ones Mr. Gold had bought her to replace the ones damaged by one of traps meant for the thief. They were a little pointier in the toes than Emma liked, something she let him know right away. That obviously didn't bother her too much since she was wearing them.

She looked surprised to see Ruby in the shop, “ Hey Ruby. What are you doing here? “

“ She came to borrow a piece of jewelry for tonight, “ Mr. Gold cut in. “ She said her outfit needed 'something' extra. “

“ You lend that stuff out? “ Emma sounded skeptical. It was about then that Mr. Gold noticed Emma was carrying the jacket he had let her borrow. He had expected it back the very next day after he had lent it to her but circumstances hadn't allowed for that.

“ I do once in a while, “ Mr. Gold looked at Ruby. He hoped she would have the grace to hold her tongue until he was done. “ But alas, she didn't find anything she liked so she was on her way out. “

“ Yeah, “ Ruby sounded a bit nervous. “ Everything is just too expensive and I'm afraid I might lose it. “

“ Oh, “ Emma nodded. She looked Ruby over, “ Going out? “

“ Yeah, “ Ruby nodded. She put her hand up, “ Just for a couple of drinks. Sean's home with the baby so Ashley and a couple of the other girls wanted to go out tonight and they called me. “

Emma arched an eyebrow, “ Ashley? I hope she sticks to Shirley Temples. You remember what happened the last time you got her drunk. She's not old enough to be drinking anyway. “

Ruby smiled sheepishly, “ Oh yeah. How could I forget that? “

Emma rolled her eyes, “ Ruby. She's your friend. You know how old she is. “

“ I won't buy her any drinks, “ Ruby sighed. Mr. Gold had heard that Ruby had given Ashley alcohol on a couple of occasions. The last time, she had been so badly hungover, Sean had to take the day off from work to care for the mother AND the child. “ Sean's still kind of mad at me for the last time. “

“ I bet, “ Emma said. “ Sean can't afford to miss much work and Ashley's the only other person Alexandra has. “

“ I know, “ Ruby sighed. “ We just were having fun and it got out of hand. “

“ Well don't let it this time, “ Emma said sharply. “ I would hate to arrest you for something so stupid. “

“ I won't. I got to go now, “ Ruby motioned to the door. “ We're meeting up soon and I don't want to be late. “

Emma moved aside, “ Remember what I said. “

“ I will, “ Ruby said. “ Bye. “

Emma closed the door behind Ruby then turned to face Mr. Gold. She looked down at the jacket she carried and smiled sheepishly. “ I was on my way home and I thought you'd like to have this back. “

“ Yes, my dear. Thank you, “ Mr. Gold walked out from behind the display case as she walked towards him. They met in the middle of the shop and he took it from her. Their hands brushed against each other as she handed it to him. Emma took a sharp breath at the contact and pulled her hand back quickly.

“ Did I shock you? “ He asked with a wry grin. He knew he hadn't. He was well aware of what his touch did to her. 

He had seen it on more than one occasion. It was almost as amusing as sneaking up on her at the police station. However, it wasn't nearly as pleasing as when he kissed her. It may have been just on the cheek but her reactions were enough to let him know everything he needed to know.

“ No, “ Emma shook her head. She looked at him to say something else but fell silent when their eyes locked.

He gave her a gentle smile, “ I was beginning to think I would never get this back. “

“ Better late than never, “ Emma chuckled nervously. “ I just got really busy after you lent it to me. I didn't get it cleaned or anything. I hope that's okay. “

Mr. Gold sighed, “ It's quite alright. I'll have it taken care of. “

“ Oh, okay, “ Emma nodded. 

She seemed as anxious as she always was around him. He could see she had goosebumps and kept trying not to look at him for too long. Mr. Gold recalled how she seemed sad at Granny's when he said he had to go. 

“ You looked like you had something to say to me at Granny's earlier. What was it? “ He asked.

Emma motioned to the jacket, “ I was going to tell you I had the jacket in my car. “

Mr. Gold knew there was more to it than that. It was almost as if she were sad she because she wasn't going to spend time with him. “ Is that all? “ He asked.

“ I was also going to ask how many petitions you were going to pass out, “ Emma stammered slightly as if she had come up with it on the spot.

“ I see, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ I left at least three at each business. That should be enough to cover the whole town. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. “ I guess so. “

The clock on the wall chimed eight o'clock. Mr. Gold glanced at it then back at Emma, “ Have you had anything to eat, my dear? “

“ Not really. I grabbed bear claw on my way out of the station, “ Emma sighed.

“ I mean real food, “ Mr. Gold said sternly. “ You said you would take better care of yourself. “

“ I know, I know, “ Emma shook her head. “ It gets hard when I'm busy. “

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, “ What of Miss Blanchard? Doesn't she make sure to have something ready for you when you get home? “

Emma nodded, “ She usually does but I haven't been home yet. “

“ I see, “ Mr. Gold said. He furrowed his brow, “ How is Miss Blanchard by the way? “

“ Fine, “ Emma looked surprised he asked about her at all. “ Why do you ask? “

“ I've heard the whispers around town, “ Mr. Gold said quietly. “ Is it true that Mr. Nolan and Miss Blanchard were having an affair? “

Emma scoffed, “ You should know the answer to that. You're the one with moles everywhere. “

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, “ Sometimes sources can be wrong. However, rumors can have at least one root in the truth. “

Emma frowned, “ I don't think I should be talking about it. She's my friend and... “

“ What of Kathryn then? “ Mr. Gold cut her off. “ I saw her drive by my shop a little while ago and it looked like she was heading out of town. “

Emma blinked, “ I heard she was accepted to law school in Boston. I guess she decided to go for it and make a fresh start. “

“ I see, “ Mr. Gold nodded his head slowly. He was fairly certain Kathryn wasn't going to get too far. No one affected by the curse could leave Storybrooke. “ I suppose that is best. “

Emma frowned, looking like she knew more than she wanted to admit to. She sighed, “ I guess so. “

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, “ Why don't you go to Miss Blanchard? I'm sure she needs your company more than I do tonight. “

“ She probably does, “ Emma looked worried for her friend.

“ We'll make it up later, “ Mr. Gold said.

Emma arched an eyebrow, “ You're being flexible? “

He gave her a wry grin, “ Oh, I can be very flexible in certain... situations. “

“ Oh, “ Emma blushed furiously. Mr. Gold smirked at her reaction, wondering just exactly where Emma's mind had went when he said 'situations'.

He moved closer to her, “ I am not a completely unreasonable man, my dear, “ He said gently as he looked into her eyes. “ I just choose who I negotiate with. “

Emma caught her breath as their eyes locked. She was stunned in his gaze as he moved within a breaths distance of her. He lifted his left hand up and brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek lightly. He smirked when she didn't pull away.

Even if she hadn't accepted him consciously, some part of her subconscious had. He smiled, noticing her breathing had changed and he could see her pulse in her throat. She had a look in her eyes, as if she were expecting him to do something more than touch her face. He wanted to do so much more with her but he was apprehensive.

He didn't want to use her or damage her trust in him. They would need to work together to defeat Regina but she needed to have complete trust in him to do so. He sighed, leaning into kiss her cheek. While he was close to her, he caught her scent. 

He liked the way she smelled like warm cinnamon and gladiolus mixed with the faintest of hint of laundry detergent. He thought it fit her perfectly considering gladiolus meant strength and passion in the language of flowers. If there were two things Emma had, it was strength and passion. He had known her long enough to see that.

He took a step back, “ I think you had better go home and get some rest, Miss Swan. “

Emma blinked in confusion then sighed, “ Alright. “

Mr. Gold watched as she turned and walked towards the door. She hesitated as she opened it, giving him a glance over her shoulder before leaving the shop. He waited a few moments before going to the door himself and locking it for the night...

 

**

Rumplestiltskin rested against a tree, trying to catch his breath. It had taken quite a while for his leg to heal from being broken and it hadn't healed right. He now had a limp and needed a staff to even walk properly. That hadn't kept him off the battlefield though, getting sent back once he was healed. 

He could still set traps as once before but it was harder. Not only because of his physical limitations but the ogres were getting more aggressive in their attacks. He had almost been killed on more than one occasion and he knew his death was imminent if he stayed in the battle. He couldn't do that to his wife and son though... he wanted to be there for them.

So, when there was a chance, he fled. The journey had been hard and took him a long time but now he was close to the village. He imagined how happy his wife would be to see him and how happy he would be to finally lay eyes on his son. It was what had kept him going and now he was almost home.

He pushed away from the tree, walking until her could see the village. People were out, doing their daily chores and everything seemed peaceful enough in spite of the war. In fact, everything seemed calm and normal, two things he had missed while he was away. It was things he had missed greatly in the chaos of the battlefront.

As he came closer to village, people started to notice him. He was surprised to see them frowning as he approached. “ It's Rumplestiltskin, “ He heard them murmur and say things he couldn't quite hear. He thought it strange when no one made eye contact with him as he passed by. 

In fact, people were moving away from him as they gave him disapproving looks. As he passed two men, he heard one say to the other, “ What did you expect? He IS the town coward after all. They should have just left him out of the war altogether. “

Rumplestiltskin turned to look at the men but they suddenly became more interested in what they had been doing. He looked away from them, deciding to just go home. He would deal with them another time. He just wanted to see his wife and son.

As he got closer to his home, he felt his heart start to beat faster. It had been so long since he had seen his wife and he couldn't wait to lay eyes on her again. Muriel was a gorgeous woman with thick dark wavy hair and dark eyes. She was slightly shorter than him and was spirited.

As he came closer to the house, he could hear a baby crying. He moved quickly to the door, opening it to find Baelfire seemed to be alone.

“ Muriel? “ He called out into the small house. There was no sign of his wife anywhere. The fireplace had the last burning embers of a fire so she couldn't have been gone too terribly long.

He went to the crib and picked up Baelfire, holding the infant close. “ Shhhh, “ He shushed him gently as he cuddled the four month old to his chest. He couldn't help but notice that the boy was the spitting image of his mother with dark curly hair and dark eyes like hers.

“ Shhhh, papa's here, “ He murmured. After a few moments, the child settled down. “ That's a good boy, “ Rumplestiltskin whispered.

“ Rumplestiltskin, “ A voice at the front door startled him. He turned to find an old crone at the door. She was bent over with age and her face lined with wrinkles, her gray hair pulled back into a ponytail. She and her sister were said to be a witches and no one would talk to them, he knew that much.

“ Yes? “ He said as he walked over to the door, Baelfire nestled in the crook of his arm. “ What is it? “

“ It's your wife, “ The crone said. She motioned with her gnarled up hand for him to follow her. “ Come with me. “

Rumplestiltskin looked down at Baelfire. He felt apprehensive about going with the outcast but she was the only person that would speak to him it seemed. He looked down at Baelfire before he looked at the woman, “ Alright. “

“ Bring the child, “ The elder said. “ We'll leave him with my sister. You should see this without him. “

“ Should see what? What kind of news do you bring me of my wife? “ Rumplestiltskin furrowed his brow. By the look on the woman's withered face, he knew it couldn't have been good.

“ You will find out soon enough, “ The crone said.

Rumplestiltskin's joy turned into a cold dread that trickled like ice through his veins. He didn't understand why the woman wasn't being forthcoming with any information. He followed her to her sister's house, where he reluctantly left Baelfire. She then led him into the woods not far from the village, the ones opposite from the direction he had come from.

“ Prepare yourself, “ The crone said as they neared a large tree. “ She was discovered this morning. “

“ Discovered? What are you talking about? “ Rumplestiltskin asked as they came around the side of the tree.

“ She slipped away in the wee hours of the morning. She couldn't take the ridicule anymore, “ The crone said.

“ The ridicule? “ Rumplestiltskin asked. “ What do you mean? “

“ Since the news came that you deserted the battlefield and all those soldiers died, “ The crone said. She looked at Rumplestiltskin's shocked expression and blinked, “ You don't know? “

“ No, “ Rumplestiltskin shook his head. “ What do you speak of? “

The crone sighed, “ The traps you set failed and there was no stopping the ogres. “

“ I never meant for that to happen, “ Rumplestiltskin stammered as the weight of the news sank down on him. “ We were doing well when I left. “

“ Apparently not, “ The crone said gravely. “ No one survived except for you. “

“ And my wife had to suffer because of what I did? “ Rumplestiltskin whispered.

The crone nodded and pointed, “ But she ended her suffering. I fear yours is only beginning. “

Rumplestiltskin looked in the direction the crone was pointing in. His heart stopped in his chest as he saw Muriel hanging from a tree not too far away...


	5. Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold is doing some work on the night of The Miner's Day Festival and gets a visit from Regina. In FTL, Rumplestiltskin makes a deal with a boy named Jack.

Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Five

By Rebeccalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

Mr. Gold was at his workbench, putting gold leaf on the frame on an old painting. Everyone else in town was at the Miner's Day festival but he wasn't interested in going. He had other things to do and he really didn't like the nuns to begin with. He had quite a history with them and it wasn't a good one.

He narrowed his eyes when he heard the bell on the front door tinkle, stopping what he was doing. He knew he had locked it before coming back to the work room. He frowned, knowing only one person who would be so brazen to ignore a locked door. “ What do you want, Regina? “ He called out.

“ Oh and I was hoping to surprise you, “ Regina said in a mocking tone as she opened the curtain. She then smirked, “ Such bad locks. It's a wonder you haven't been robbed more. “

“ I'm changing them in the morning, “ Mr. Gold replied.

Regina looked around the work room and sneered, “ This place is a mess. “

Mr. Gold returned his attention to the frame. He didn't feel it was that messy. Everything he needed was where he could reach it. “ I don't need your housekeeping advice. “

Regina frowned. “ And the smell... I'm surprised you can even breathe with all these fumes. I would hate to think what would happen if you played with your lighter back here. “

“ I'll crack a window when I'm finished, “ Mr. Gold didn't look up. “ Tell me why you're here or leave. “

“ What are you up to, Rumple? “ Regina asked sharply.

“ A little work. I didn't think you cared about old frames, “ Mr. Gold said as he got another sheet of gold leaf and started to tamp it down along the edge of the frame.

“ That's NOT what I'm talking about, “ Regina said sharply. “ I want to know why there are petitions all over town to get Sheriff Swan a police force. “

“ Oh that, “ Mr. Gold continued to work. He hoped Regina would get the hint he didn't want to talk to her.

“ Yes. THAT, “ Regina repeated. She obviously didn't like the dismissive tone he had used when he spoke. “ What are you up to? “

Mr. Gold put down the paintbrush he was using and looked at Regina, “ I'm doing something for the town as well as her, my dear. With everything that's been going on lately, I thought Sheriff Swan could use some help. “

“ Everything going on? “ Regina arched an eyebrow. “ There's been two incidents. We aren't having a crime wave. “

“ A couple more police and a deputy is not too much to ask for, is it? “ Mr. Gold asked.

“ It's out of the question, “ Regina said. “ If she were doing her job properly... “

“ So you expect her to find Mrs. Nolan AND protect the town all at the same time? “ Mr. Gold cur her off. He smirked when she blinked in confusion. “ Yes, I heard about her disappearance today while I was out doing a bit of business. “

“ Business, “ Regina scoffed. “ Right. And what kind of 'business' was that? Anything that should worry me? “

Mr. Gold leaned back in his chair. “ It was nothing to worry about. Just a routine business transaction. “

“ Nothing is ever 'routine' with you, “ Regina said lowly. She sneered, “ But back to the subject of Miss Swan. Why are you doing this for her? IS there really something going on between the two of you? “

“ Would you stop asking me that? If you were sure of it, you wouldn't keep questioning me, “ Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes. His expression then became menacing, “ Have you been harassing her as well? “

“ I have asked her about it, “ Regina said. “ She's just as adamant as you are that nothing is going on. “

“ Then why do you keep pestering us about it? “ Mr. Gold asked sharply.

“ Because I know you're both lying, “ Regina smirked. “ I've even given her some tidbits of information that would make any other woman want to get away from you and yet she stays. That tells me something, Rumple. “

“ What have you told her about me? “ Mr. Gold glared at Regina. Emma had been behaving a little odd, that hadn't gone unnoticed. It was like she knew something but was afraid to ask. Now, he knew why.

Regina was looking quite pleased with herself. She smirked, “ Oh, just a few warnings so she doesn't do anything she will regret. “

“ What... did... you... tell... her, “ Mr. Gold said sharply and slowly. He was starting to think she had let his secret slip. “ You didn't tell her THAT... Did you? “

Regina chuckled, “ Oh the look on your face is quite priceless right now. However, I didn't tell her that. She doesn't believe in the curse or any of it. Telling her that would only serve to harm me as well. “

“ It would, “ Mr. Gold said coldly. “ But it wouldn't be Emma that would harm you if you let that slip. I would have to wring your neck myself. “

“ Such violence! “ Regina feigned shock, putting her right hand to her chest. She then glared at Mr. Gold, “ You really should watch the threats. All I have to do is tell your probation officer you threatened me and you'll be locked away. “

“ You see, that's where you're wrong. The next step in my punishment, IF I slip up, is house arrest. If you attempt to rattle my cage in my own home, I would be well within my rights to defend myself, “ Mr. Gold was amused at how fast Regina's expression lost its glee. “ And, if I have to kill you to defend myself, so be it. “

“ Defending yourself and using deadly force are two different things, “ Regina said sharply.

“ Well, if you're dead then I can tell Emma anything I want, “ Mr. Gold smirked. “ I could tell her I killed you in self-defense... even if it isn't. “

Regina frowned, “ You can't have any weapons. “

“ I don't need any, “ Mr. Gold reached for his cane. “ I'll use what I have. “

“ You wouldn't dare, “ Regina hissed.

“ You can't say that with absolute certainty, “ Mr. Gold gave her a sinister smile he was positive made her blood run cold. He slowly stood up, “ Now, tell me what you told Miss Swan. Please. “

Regina narrowed her eyes, knowing full well she couldn't dodge the question any more. She moved back from the worktable a bit, “ Very well then. I told her about your rather tragic love life. “

Mr. Gold blinked, “ What? “

Regina seemed amused by his reaction for her cold smirk returned. “ I told her about how Belle and... what was her name? Your wife? “

“ Muriel, “ Mr. Gold said quietly. He felt a deep sadness saying her name. He hadn't said it in so long but her memory was still lingering in his mind.

“ Oh yes. Muriel, “ Regina said mockingly.

“ What did you tell her about them? “ Mr. Gold wanted to strangle Regina for the way she said Muriel's name. He had loved her dearly and thought he would die from a broken heart after she had taken her life. He picked himself up though for the sake of his son and carried on.

“ Oh, don't worry yourself too much. I took a little creative license with their stories but the outcome was all the same. I told her that both of them were dead by their own hands, “ Regina said. She sneered, “ All to escape your cowardice and cruelty. “

Mr. Gold felt his hands shaking with the rage building up inside of him. He wanted to take her down that instant. All he had to do was take one good whack at Regina with his cane and she would be on the floor. After that, who was to say how far he would go. 

“ You need to leave, “ He said evenly as started to walk around the worktable.

A bit of fear crept into Regina's face as she started to back away, “ I believe I have overstayed my welcome. “

“ Indeed you have, “ Mr. Gold hissed. “ Leave. PLEASE. “

Regina turned, taking off through the curtain like the devil himself was on her tail. Mr. Gold followed to make sure she left, getting to the shop in time to see her as she opened the door and darted out. He went to the door and closed it, re-locking it. He made a mental note to change the locks in the morning and turned to go back to the workroom.

He sat back down in the chair, fighting the urge to break something. He couldn't control himself, slamming his fist down on the table and shattering the frame he had been working on. The cans and bottles that were to his left jumped from the force. He slammed his fist down again and something fell on the floor. 

He looked down, finding it was the envelope Regina had brought on her last visit. He reached down, picking it up. He had burned all but one of the pictures she had brought to him. He sighed, taking it out of the envelope and looking at it. 

He felt a bit of a smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he looked at how Emma had been smiling when they had went to dinner together. As he looked at the picture, a thought occurred to him that caused him to narrow his eyes. “ Sidney, “ He muttered. He knew Emma was working with the disgraced reporter to supposedly bring Regina down. 

He reached over, grabbing up his lighter and flicking the flint wheel. The flame jumped to life and he stared into it, concentrating as hard as he could. The image was weak but it was clear. It showed Regina talking to Sidney, the two of them looking as if they were up to no good. 

Sidney was handing her the pictures he had burned. He closed the lighter, seeing everything he needed to know. “ Oh Regina, “ Mr. Gold set the lighter down. “ What are you doing? “

 

**

Rumplestiltskin watched from behind the tree as the young man walked down the path, leading a cow on a tether. The path led to the market but the young man wasn't going to make it there. As he passed the tree, Rumplestiltskin jumped out and startled the young man as well as the cow. “ Why hello, “ He said with a smirk.

The young man looked Rumplestiltskin over with a wary eye. “ Uh hello, “ He finally said.

“ What's your name? “ Rumplestiltskin asked.

The young man hesitated then said, “ My name is Jack. What's yours? “

“ Oh that doesn't matter, “ Rumplestiltskin replied. He smiled, “ Where are you going on this fine morning, Jack? “

“ To the market to sell this cow, “ Jack motioned to the animal.

“ But she's such a fine animal, “ Rumplestiltskin glanced at the cow. He then looked back at Jack, “ Why would you sell her? “

“ We're poor and we need the money, “ Jack replied.

“ Oh that is so terrible, deary. Maybe I can help you out a little, “ Rumplestiltskin said as he reached into the pouch on his belt. He held out his hand, three beans in his palm.

“ How are beans going to help me? “ Jack looked skeptical.

“ These aren't just any beans, “ Rumplestiltskin picked one up between the forefinger and thumb of his left hand. He held it out to Jack, “ These beans are magical. Here, take a look. “

“ Magical? How? “ Jack stared at the bean ad Rumplestiltskin placed it in his hand.

“ If you plant it, a vine will grow to the heavens and take you to a land no one has seen, “ Rumplestiltskin explained then smirked. He put his hand to the side of his mouth and whispered, “ A land filled with riches just there for the taking. “

Jack looked at Rumplestiltskin with wide eyes, “ Really? “

Rumplestiltskin nodded and giggled, “ Of course! Why would I lie to you? “

Jack looked at the beans again, “ All I have to do is plant them? “

“ Yes and the vine will spring up overnight, “ Rumplestiltskin made a flourish with his hand when he said 'spring'.

Jack chewed his lip for a second before he furrowed his brow, “ Is this land dangerous? “

“ Pssh, “ Rumplestiltskin scoffed. “ Not really. “

Jack thought about it for a few more moments then asked, “ How much for the beans? “

“ You can have all three for the cow, “ Rumplestiltskin pointed at the bovine.

Jack thought it over then said, “ I don't know. “

“ Come on, “ Rumplestiltskin urged. “ One cow for all the riches you can carry? It will be worth it. “

“ All the riches I can carry you say? “ Jack arched an eyebrow.

“ Yes, “ Rumplestiltskin nodded. “ And, if you run out, you can just go back up and get more. “

“ What if the vine dies? “ Jack asked.

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, “ Oh so silly. It's a MAGICAL vine. It will never die... unless you cut it down. But why would you want to do that? “

Jack looked at the beans then at the cow. He looked at the beans again and nodded, “ Okay. Deal. “

Rumplestiltskin let out a giggle, “ You're a very smart man, Jack. “

Jack held the tether out to Rumplestiltskin and put his hand out for the beans, “ Here. “

Rumplestiltskin put the beans in his hand and took the tether, “ It's been a pleasure doing business with you. “


	6. Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold goes to visit Ruby and gets a surprise. In FTL, Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire suffer a devastating loss.

Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Six

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

It was rather early when Mr. Gold walked into Granny's, making eye contact with Granny as he walked in. She looked puzzled as he past the counter, “ Mr. Gold? What is it? “ She asked.

“ Come with me, “ He said without stopping. He waited for her in the back room, quirking his mouth when she walked in not too far behind him. “ Where's Ruby? “

“ She quit last night, “ Granny said. “ Why? “

Mr. Gold blinked, “ She what? “

“ We had a big fight last night, “ Granny said firmly. “ She was talking to that stranger and not working. “

“ The stranger, “ Mr. Gold said. “ So he's back? “

“ Yes, “ Granny nodded.

Mr. Gold frowned, “ Do you know where she's at right now? “

“ No. She said she's leaving town, “ Granny said. “ I think she really means it this time. “

Mr. Gold tried to keep his anger from rising, “ Do you know where she was thinking about going? “

Granny shrugged, “ She was talking nonsense about going to Nepal and about lemurs when I peeled her away from the stranger. “

“ That's far, “ Mr. Gold said. He knew she wouldn't even make it to the edge of town.

“ That's ridiculous, “ Granny scoffed. She took a sharp breath, “ She left you something. I don't know what it is but I found it this morning under the counter. I think she was planning on giving it to you this morning. “

Mr. Gold watched as Granny pulled a small box from her apron and took it when she offered it to him. “ Do you know what it is? “

“ Not the faintest clue, “ Granny said.

“ What can you tell me about this stranger? “ Mr. Gold asked.

Granny blinked, “ Not much. He's hardly ever at the inn but he's paid up for at least a month. Last night was the first time I've seen him in a while though. “

Mr. Gold frowned, “ Hmm. “

“ I really can't tell you any more than that, “ Granny shrugged. “ It's like he's a ghost. “

Mr. Gold thought for a long moment. It was quite possible that this Booth person hadn't even been in town because he hadn't been seen for so long. He was back but there was no telling how long he would be or what his plans were. What those plans could have entailed was what bothered Mr. Gold the most for he knew nothing good could come from someone who lurked in the shadows.

“ Have you heard anything else interesting? “ Mr. Gold arched his eyebrow.

“ Not really, “ Granny shrugged then snapped her fingers. “ Did you hear the news? “

“ What news? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

“ About what happened last night at the Miner's Day festival, “ Granny started.

“ Other than the transformer blowing out? “ Mr. Gold asked. 

“ No. The other thing that happened, “ Granny said. She frowned, “ Well, a couple of things happened actually. One good and one bad. “

“ What was the good thing? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

“ The nuns sold all their candles, “ Granny smiled but it faded when Mr. Gold gave her a displeased look. “ I thought you'd be happy. “

“ I'm not, “ Mr. Gold replied. The last he had heard, the nuns didn't have the money to pay their rent. With all the candles sold, they were no longer in that predicament. That also meant he couldn't evict them, something he was looking forward to doing.

“ Oh, “ Granny said though she looked like she still couldn't comprehend why he hated the nuns.

“ And what was the bad thing that happened? “ Mr. Gold asked before Granny could question him at length about the nuns. It was long and complicated and he didn't like to talk about it.

“ Have you heard about Kathryn Nolan? “ Granny looked toward the door like she expected someone to come through it.

“ I heard she's missing, yes. What about it? “ Mr. Gold nodded.

Granny looked at the door again, “ Emma took David away from the festival last night in the police cruiser. “

“ Did she handcuff him? “ Mr. Gold was curious. 

“ Uh, no. She just put him in the car, “ Granny said. She leaned closer, “ The back of the car. “

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth. He recalled how he felt when Emma had handcuffed him. He had found her little show of power amusing and slightly arousing. If they did happen to become lovers as Regina accused of them of being, things would certainly be fascinating. 

Emma had no qualms with standing up to him or standing her ground when she felt she was right. If they had fights, they would most certainly be volatile. He also knew that explosive fights could lead to some other very... interesting things. He fought back the thoughts, knowing full well that they were nowhere close to any of that.

“ She was only taking him for questioning, “ He told Granny.

“ Oh, “ Granny said. “ Everyone in town thinks he got arrested. “

“ There's no reason for him to be arrested, “ Mr. Gold said. “ He hasn't got the guts to do anything to anyone. “

“ I suppose you're right, “ Granny said. “ I heard he didn't even have the guts to tell Kathryn the truth. “

“ Really? “ Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side. “ Where did you hear that? “

“ You know, gossip around the cafe and what I've heard, “ Granny stammered out.

Mr. Gold tried not to smirk. He couldn't believe that Prince Charming had become such a coward in this world. He recalled how the prince had threatened to cut his hand off for barely grazing Snow's pregnant belly in the dungeon. “ I see. “

Granny looked at the door again then at Mr. Gold, “ I really need to go. It's almost time for the early church rush. “

“ I understand, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ I'll let you know if I need anything else. “

“ Right, “ Granny nodded and headed out the door. A moment later, she was back. “ Mr. Gold... Emma's here. “

“ I would like to see her but don't tell her I'm here, “ Mr. Gold said. “ I'll go out the back and come back through the front. Make sure she doesn't leave. “

“ She's at a table so she's probably going to be here for a while, “ Granny nodded and left again.

Mr. Gold walked out the back door and up the alley, stopping as soon as he could see in a window. Emma was at a table in the far back corner of the cafe, facing forward so she could see everyone who came in. Granny was talking to her and pretty much keeping her attention. He waited for a few ticks to be sure Emma's full attention was on Granny and went to the path that led to the door.

He went into the cafe, some people looking up for a brief moment before returning to their food. He moved to the rear of the cafe, Granny glancing over her shoulder as he approached. “ Hi, “ She smiled. “ Why are you here, Mr. Gold? “

“ I thought I'd drop in for a bite. My chef has Sundays off, “ Mr. Gold smiled and looked at Emma. “ Hello, my dear. “

“ Hello, “ Emma smiled a little bit. She had on her brown leather jacket, a gray sweater, black jeans and knee high brown boots.

Mr. Gold couldn't help but notice she looked tired. “ Did you have a busy night? “ He asked sincerely.

“ Between the power outage and... police business, yes. Did you go to the Miner's Day festival last night? “ Emma asked.

Mr. Gold took a deep breath then shook his head, “ No. I had... work at my shop. “

“ The nuns did a really good job, “ Emma said. She sighed, “ So I've heard anyway. “

“ I heard, “ Mr. Gold tried to keep his tone as emotionless as he could. If he showed his distaste for the nuns to Emma, he knew she would have questions. After talking to her about Baelfire, he wanted to keep the uncomfortable questions to a minimum for a while. 

She glanced at Granny, “ My order? I hate to be pushy but I'm really starving. “

“ Oh. Right, “ Granny nodded. She looked at Mr. Gold, “ Can I get you anything? “

“ A cup of coffee and some toast with jam would be nice. I'm not too terribly hungry, “ Mr. Gold replied. He looked at the booth across from Emma and motioned to it as Granny walked away. He gave her the smile he knew made her heart race. “ Would you allow me to have breakfast with you to make up for missing a dinner? “

“ Go ahead, “ Emma smirked. “ If it will get it off my tab. “

“ It will, “ He started to take off his scarf then glanced at her. “ Could you help me with my coat, please? “

“ Sure, “ Emma got to her feet, taking his scarf when he handed it to her. “ What do you want me to do? “ She asked.

“ Take my cane, “ Mr. Gold offered it to her.

“ Right, “ She nodded and took it. She put it against the table.

Mr. Gold unbuttoned his coat and started to slide it off. He started to lose his balance as he did. Emma caught him around the waist as he started to fall, his hands going to her shoulders. He looked at her, their eyes locking for a long moment.

“ That could have been bad, “ He said quietly, pleased the ruse had worked. He had only pretended to fall to see what she would do. He could feel the tension in her shoulders as he held onto her. He detected a bit of panic in her eyes as well, like the near fall had scared her.

“ Yeah, “ Emma breathed.

“ Let's try this again without the falling part, “ Mr. Gold said as he got his footing again. Emma nodded but said nothing as he finished taking off his coat. Emma grabbed the coat and handed him his cane. He smiled at her again, “ Thank you my dear. “

Emma nodded, still looking a bit shaken. “ You're welcome. “

Mr. Gold sat down in the booth then looked up at Emma, “ I'll take that. Sit. “

Emma handed him the coat and resumed her seat across from him. She sighed, “ So how was your night? “

“ It was... interesting, “ Mr. Gold said. “ I saw Regina shortly before the power went out, “ 

“ Really? “ Emma arched an eyebrow. She leaned closer, quietly asking, “ What did she want? “

Mr. Gold frowned as he leaned in as well, “ She knows about the petitions. “

“ And? “ Emma asked. “ I guess she wasn't happy. She gave me an ultimatum at the police station while I was doing some work. She must have come right over from seeing you. “

“ Possibly. She certainly wasn't pleased, “ Mr. Gold said. “ She told me you didn't need the help. “

Granny walked up with Mr. Gold's order, scoffing at what she heard. “ Emma does too need help. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma snorted as she moved back. “ I do. I can't do this all by myself. “

“ Well, we talked about it but she's not convinced... yet, “ Mr. Gold moved back as well.

Granny put his food down then looked at Emma, “ I'm going to go check on your order. “

“ Thanks, “ Emma nodded but her eyes didn't leave Mr. Gold. Once Granny was gone, she leaned in again. “ So how are we going to convince her? “

“ We'll get the petitions signed any way, “ Mr. Gold shrugged before taking a sip of his coffee. Granny had made it exactly how he liked it. He looked at the toast and jam, finding it satisfactory as well. He liked the way she seemed to remember little details about all her customers.

“ And then what? “ Emma asked. Granny returned and set her plate down when she moved back. Emma had gotten eggs, bacon and toast. “ Sounds like she has her mind made up. “

“ Perhaps, “ Mr. Gold said. “ We can't give it up though. We need to see it through. “

“ True, “ Emma nodded. “ We can't let her have her way. She's bullied everyone too much. “

The bell on the door rang and Emma glanced to see who was coming in. She frowned so Mr. Gold turned to see who it was. Sidney Glass was beating a hasty trail to the table, “ So is it true? “ He asked pointedly, looking very worked up.

“ Is what true? “ Emma furrowed her brow.

“ That you arrested David Nolan last night? “ Sidney whispered sharply then glanced at Mr. Gold. “ Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. “

“ I'm sure, “ Mr. Gold scoffed. He was quite sure Sidney had been lurking around, probably taking more pictures to give to Regina. He knew how the man worked.

“ Sidney, “ Emma noticed the scornful look Mr. Gold was giving the reporter. “ I can't talk about it and you know it. It's an open case. “

“ I just need to know if it's true, “ Sidney said.

“ She's sitting here, isn't she? “ Mr. Gold said. “ Use your brain... if you have one and draw your own conclusions. If he were in jail, she would be at the police station, watching him. “

Sidney frowned at the insult, “ You do have a point. But the rumor is you took him away in the police car. “

“ I told you, “ Emma was starting to sound a little exasperated. “ I can't discuss it with you and even if I could, I wouldn't do it here. “

“ Then meet me at the police station later? “ Sidney sounded like he was demanding more than asking.

“ Are you deaf, Mr. Glass? “ Mr. Gold gave Sidney an irritated look. “ She said she can't talk about it. “

Sidney gave Mr. Gold an equally as dirty look, “ This doesn't concern you. I'm working on a story. “

Mr. Gold snorted, “ How can you be? You were fired from the paper if I recall correctly. “

“ Not that it's any of your business, “ Sidney sneered at Mr. Gold. “ But I'm working on a sensational story that will get me back ON at the paper. “

“ If Regina would let that happen, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Once you're on her bad side, there's no coming back. You are still on her bad side, right? “ He stressed 'right' just enough to hint at his suspicions, at least to Sidney.

Sidney went pale then stammered, “ I don't care about Regina any more. The paper will hire me back on MY own merits. “

“ Right, “ Mr. Gold smirked. “ Merits. As if you had any to begin with, Mr. Glass. “

“ Stop it. Just stop it, both of you, “ Emma spoke before Sidney could think of a come back to Mr. Gold's words. She then looked at Sidney, “ I can't talk about it, Sidney. End of discussion. “

“ But Emma, “ Sidney started.

“ She said no, “ Mr. Gold said sharply. “ Now go away. “

Sidney squared his shoulders, “ Fine then. I'll leave but I'm not going to stop until I have a story. “

“ I'm sure you won't, “ Emma and Mr. Gold said at the same time then looked at each other in surprise.

Sidney blinked at the exchange then said, “ Goodbye, you two. “

Emma and Mr. Gold watched as Sidney left. Emma still looked a little freaked out from what had just happened then forced a smile, “ That was weird. “

“ Great minds think a like, my dear. We'll make an excellent team, “ Mr. Gold said seriously. He picked up a piece of toast and spread some jam on it, “ Now. Where were we? “

 

**

 

Rumplestiltskin sat at the spinning wheel, making wool into yarn. For ten years, he had managed to scrape by and raise Baelfire. He had help from the old crone and her sister along the way but that time was growing short. The crone, Eilionoir, had passed away months before and her sister didn't have much time left herself.

Tables had turned when the old ladies had become ill, Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin caring for them as Eilionoir and Giorsal had cared for them. It was a lot of responsibility for the ten year old but he took it in stride, doing everything he could for the ladies he called his Grannies. The old ladies had made him clothes, taught him how to spin, sew and even how to cook a bit. They said the boy would need have such skills to care for his father once they were gone.

Rumplestiltskin did what he could, not wanting to burden the old ladies or his son. He mostly hid in his home when he wasn't helping them since the village thought of him as a coward. One thing that had saved them was his spinning, the wool giving him something to barter with when they needed things the old ladies couldn't get for them.

He looked up from the wheel when Baelfire came through the door. He stopped spinning when he saw the panicked look on young boy's face. “ What is it, Bae? “ Rumplestiltskin got to his feet, supporting himself on the frame of the wheel.

Baelfire grabbed his walking staff, “ It's Granny Giorsal. She's asking for you. It's not good. “

Rumplestiltskin went cold all over. Giorsal had been ill for weeks, being bed bound for the last five days. They had done what they could for her but it was painfully obvious she would be with Eilionoir before too long. He grabbed his staff from Baelfire, “ Come on Bae. “

They went to Giorsal's house as fast as they could, Rumplestiltskin pushing himself though it made his lame leg ache. He tried to be strong for Baelfire but inside he was devastated. Giorsal was literally one of the last people in the world that cared about him, the other being Baelfire. Once she was gone, he would only have the boy.

He didn't know for how long though. The Ogre Wars still raged on and Duke of the Frontlands was lowering the draft age all the time. When Rumplestiltskin had been drafted, it had been twenty-one but the age was down to eighteen and there was talk of it being brought down to seventeen. It wouldn't be long until children were being sent to fight in place of the men who had been slain.

They arrived at Giorsal's house, Rumplestiltskin glancing at Baelfire as he he reached to open the door. “ Don't come in, Bae. “

“ I want to, papa. I didn't get to say goodbye to Granny Eilionoir, “ Baelfire said.

Rumplestiltskin frowned. It was true. Eilionoir had died in her sleep and neither one of them had the chance to say their farewells.

“ Please, papa? “ Baelfire begged.

Rumplestiltskin sighed, “ Alright, Bae. You can come in. “

They went inside, going to Giorsal's bedroom. The old lady was laid up in her bed, looking pale and gaunt. She had gone five days with nothing but water, unable to eat. When Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire came into the room, she mustered a weak smile. 

“ I came as soon as I could, “ Rumplestiltskin said after he reached her bedside.

“ Oh Rumple, “ Giorsal's voice was weak, her breathing thready. She reached out a hand to him. “ I knew you would. “

Rumplestiltskin took her hand in his. It was so cold and he felt a tear slip down his cheek, knowing she only had moments left. “ You've done so much for Bae and I. I couldn't... “

“ Shhhh, “ Giorsal whispered. “ Don't cry, my boy. You and Bae gave Eilionoir and I something we could never had. Love and a family... of sorts. “

“ And I'm grateful that you could be here for us, “ Rumplestiltskin tried so hard but the tears kept coming. “ If it weren't for you or her... “

“ I know, “ Giorsal murmured then coughed. She coughed for a few moments then gasped for breath. “ I called you here so you could do something for me, Rumple. “

“ Anything, “ Rumplestiltskin grasped her hand tighter. “ Just tell me and I'll do it. “

“ I want you to take whatever you want from here, “ Giorsal motioned weakly with her other hand. “ I know I don't have much but take it. “

“ I couldn't, “ Rumplestiltskin shook his head.

“ I said take it, “ Giorsal said as sharply as she could manage. “ Otherwise it will burn. “

“ Burn? “ Rumplestiltskin was confused. “ What do you mean? “

Giorsal coughed again then sighed, “ I want you to burn my house after I'm gone. No one will help you bury my bones and there's not much left of me to bury. I don't want to burden you with worrying about that. “

Rumplestiltskin sighed. It had taken a lot of effort to get Eilionoir to her final resting place. Unable to dig a grave, Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire ended up putting her in a cave and covering the opening with rocks. Even then, Baelfire had done most of the work.

“ Where's our Baelfire? “ Giorsal looked around the room. “ I want to see him one last time. “

Rumplestiltskin looked over to the doorway, finding the boy was lingering there. He looked like he wanted to cry but wouldn't allow himself to. “ Come son. Granny Giorsal wants to see you. “

Baelfire pushed away from the doorjamb and slowly approached the bed. “ Yes, Granny? “

“ Take my hand, Bae, “ Giorsal reached for him. Baelfire hesitated then took the old woman's hand. She looked at him tenderly, “ I want you to be strong and take care of your papa. Once I'm gone, it will just be the two of you. “

“ I understand, Granny, “ Baelfire said quietly, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Giorsal coughed again then sighed, “ You take care of him and he'll take care of you. “

“ Yes ma'am, “ Baelfire nodded.

“ That's such a good, brave boy, “ Giorsal looked very proud of him. She sighed and closed her eyes, her grip on his hand and Rumplestiltskin's hand going slack. She let out a long breath and became very still.

“ Papa? “ Baelfire looked at Rumplestiltskin, tears welling up in his eyes. “ Is she... “

Rumplestiltskin nodded as he placed the hand he held on her chest. He pressed two fingers to her throat, feeling nothing. He frowned, “ Yes. I believe so. “

Baelfire placed her other hand on top of the one already on her chest. He was silent, tears sliding down his cheeks. He glanced at Rumplestiltskin, “ What do we do now? “

“ What she asked us to do, Bae but not right now, “ Rumplestiltskin said. He sighed, “ After that... I don't know. “

Baelfire ran around the other side of the bed, throwing his arms around Rumplestiltskin. “ Don't worry, papa. We'll be alright, “ He sobbed into his chest.

Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms around his son, holding him tightly as he hoped the boy was right... 

 


	7. Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold waits for a visit from Regina to see if a theory is correct. In FTL, Rumplestiltskin helps a girl find a way out of her bondage.

Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Seven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

 

Mr. Gold sat at his workbench, waiting patiently. It had been about seven hours since he had been with Emma at the cafe. If his hunch was correct, he would be getting a visit from Regina at any moment. He glanced at the box Granny had given him that was from Ruby.

He had opened it when he returned to the shop, finding it was the two months back rent Granny owed him. He put it in the books but that still didn't clear her debt to him for Ruby hadn't factored in the interest. Word around town was that Ruby was helping Emma and he decided not to meddle with that. Right now, he had other business to attend to.

He smirked to himself when he heard the front door open, the tiny bell tinkling. “ Rumple? “ Regina called out as she came in, shutting the door. A light click let him know she had locked the door behind her. “ Are you here? “

“ The door would have been locked if I weren't, “ He called back. He waited as she came through the curtain before pointing a chair he had put across from him. “ Sit. Please, “ He said sharply, trying to look as displeased with her as possible.

Regina frowned at his expression, quickly going to the chair and sitting down. She took a breath, “ I see you were expecting me. “

“ Indeed, I was, “ Mr. Gold nodded. He picked up the envelope with the remaining pictures and sighed, “ It's not like you to be THIS sloppy. “

“ Sloppy? “ Regina blinked. “ What do you mean? “

“ By giving me these, you showed your hand. How long have you had Sidney Glass following Emma around, pretending to be her ally? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Regina turned a whiter shade of pale, “ What makes you think that? “

“ These made me think that, “ Mr. Gold shook the envelope. He opened the envelope and pulled the pictures out. He glanced at them then smiled coldly at Regina. “ I wonder what Emma would think if she saw these. “

“ Anyone could have taken those pictures, “ Regina narrowed her eyes. “ Why do you automatically think it's Sidney? “

“ Simple, “ Mr. Gold shook his head. “ No one in this town is as skilled with a camera as Mr. Glass. You know that and I know that. “

Regina frowned, “ Well then. You caught me. What are you going to do? “

“ I will tell you once you hand me those new pictures, “ Mr. Gold put his left hand out.

Regina frowned deeply as she reached into her coat. She pulled out a new envelope slowly and held it out to him. “ Fine. Here. “

Mr. Gold took the envelope and opened it. He smiled at the pictures inside. There were three, all of them of Emma holding him after she had caught him at the cafe. “ Lovely. “

“ Now what do you want, Rumple? “ Regina said sourly.

“ I want you to allow Emma to have a deputy and at least one officer, “ Mr. Gold said. He snapped his fingers and pointed at her, “ And tell Mr. Glass to stop following Emma when she's with me. “

“ And if I don't? “ Regina arched an eyebrow.

“ I will tell Emma that Mr. Glass is still working for you, “ Mr. Gold said. 

Regina narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, “ You wouldn't dare. “

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, “ Do you want to try me? “

Regina sat back, “ You play dirty. “

“ I tried to play nice, “ Mr. Gold sighed. He gave Regina a deadly serious look “ So, what will it be? “

Regina thought it over then arched an eyebrow, “ Can he still follow her as long as she's not with you? “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ I just don't want him lurking around when I'm with her. “

Regina smirked, “ I wonder why, “ Her tone was highly suggestive.

“ Not for her but for me, “ Mr. Gold said. “ I value my privacy. “

Regina smirked like she didn't believe him, “ Right. “

“ So do we have a deal? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Regina sighed, “ I guess I don't have much choice. “

“ No. You don't, “ Mr. Gold said. “ You break this deal and I'll tell her what you've been doing. Emma will certainly stop at nothing to break YOU of she finds out. “

“ That is probably correct, “ Regina sighed. She then glared at Mr. Gold, “ So are we done? “

“ For now, yes. I think you know the way out, “ Mr. Gold smirked.

Regina stood up, “ I do. “

Mr. Gold watched her as she left the room, jumping slightly as she slammed the front door when she left. He sighed, picking up the new pictures and looking at them again. He debated silently whether to keep or burn them. He decided to keep them, placing them in the envelope with the other pictures...

**

Rumplestiltskin stood in the corner of the dark tower. Not far away was a girl with long blonde hair, three times as long as her body. She was dressed in pink and she was crying. He stepped closer, “ What's wrong, dearie? Rapunzel is it? “

The girl startled then sat up. She looked confused and scared, “ How did you get in here? How did you know my name? “

“ I have my ways, “ Rumplestiltskin smiled. “ Oh, when I heard Gothel bragging she had the prettiest child in all the realms, she wasn't lying. “

“ You know my mother? “ Rapunzel blinked in surprise. “ Do you know if she's coming? “

Rumplestiltskin smirked, “ Oh, not for a while yet. She had a little... too much to drink. Were you expecting someone? “

“ Not really, “ Rapunzel sighed. “ It's not like I can get out of here. “

“ Tsk, tsk, tsk, “ Rumplestiltskin clucked his tongue. “ What a shame that a pretty girl like you has to stay locked up here. “

Rapunzel sighed, “ I've been trapped her for... for... I don't even know how long. I know I was twelve when my mother put me here. All the days run together after a while though. You understand, don't you? “

Rumplestiltskin nodded, “ Indeed I do. “

“ I would give anything to get out, “ Rapunzel pulled her braid over her shoulder. “ I would cut this off and use it as a rope if I had to. “

“ Oh no, no, no, “ Rumplestiltskin put his hands up. “ Don't do that. “

Rapunzel motioned around the room and scoffed, “ Like there's anything to cut my hair with in here anyway. “

Rumplestiltskin smirked, “ What would you say if I told you that there's a way. “

“ A way? “ Rapunzel looked at him quizzically. “ But how? “

Rumplestiltskin pressed his fingers together, “ Your mother has a spell book I desire. “

“ I've seen it, “ Rapunzel nodded. “ She carries it in her cloak. “

Rumplestiltskin smirked, “ Excellent. I want you to get it. “

“ But how? “ Rapunzel asked.

“ I'll leave that up to you, “ Rumplestiltskin said. “ When I get that book then I will will give you a voice as beautiful as you are. “

“ What will a beautiful voice get me if I'm trapped here all the time? “ Rapunzel frowned. “ No one comes through this forest... “

Rumplestiltskin pointed out the window, “ Ah, ah. That's where you're wrong, child. There is a wealthy prince who uses this forest as a shortcut between realms. “

“ A prince? “ Rapunzel arched an eyebrow.

Rumplestiltskin nodded, “ Yes. He comes through here quite often. All you have to do is sing and he will hear you. “

“ And then what? “ Rapunzel asked. “ He can't get in here. “

Rumplestiltskin pointed at her, “ He'll find a way. “

Rapunzel bit her lip, then sighed, “ If you say so. “

“ I do, “ Rumplestiltskin smirked. “ Now, get me that book in three days time and I'll do the rest. “

“ Right, “ Rapunzel nodded.

Rumplestiltskin went to the window, “ Goodbye, dearie. “

“ You're going to jump? “ Rapunzel gasped.

“ Yeah, “ Rumplestiltskin said like it was a weird question and did so. He knew Rapunzel was watching him as he floated down to the ground like a feather, turning to give her a wave before disappearing into the woods...


	8. Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Mr. Gold confronts Ruby about her attempt at leaving town. No FTL bit this time.

Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Eight

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

Mr. Gold walked into Granny's shortly after nightfall, stopping in the doorway when he saw Ruby behind the counter. He had heard she had not fared well being a deputy and came back to the cafe. He quirked his mouth when she looked up, “ Ruby. “

She looked at him, blinking. “ Mr. Gold, “ She whispered.

“ So you didn't leave after all, “ Mr. Gold smirked. “ I heard you quit and were going to leave town. “

Ruby nodded, “ I decided to stay. Granny really needs my help around here and... “

“ Can you come to the back? We have things to... discuss, “ Mr. Gold cut her off.

“ We do? “ Ruby didn't reach for her apron strings like he had expected her to.

“ You know we do, “ Mr. Gold frowned. “ Now come. “

“ But I thought I took care of that, “ Ruby said. “ Didn't Granny give you the box I left? “

Mr. Gold nodded once, “ To the back, my dear. “

“ Alright, “ Ruby sighed, untying her apron strings. 

Mr. Gold walked to the back, waiting as Ruby caught up after telling Granny she was going to take a break. He turned to face her when he was certain she was there. “ Close the door. “

“ I don't understand, “ She said as she did as she was told. “ I thought that I had gave you enough to clear Granny's debt. “

“ Not quite, “ Mr. Gold said. “ You failed to think about the interest. “

Ruby blinked, “ I didn't know there was any. “

“ Well there was, “ Mr. Gold said. “ She's owed me that money for quite a while. “

“ How much? “ Ruby asked.

“ I'll have to calculate it and get back to you, “ Mr. Gold said. He looked puzzled, “ Just exactly how were you able to get that money together, my dear? “

“ I've been saving my tips for a long time now, “ Ruby said. She frowned, “ It was my spending money. “

“ How long? “ Mr. Gold asked. No one in town really had a sense of time passing but he wanted to see what she said.

Ruby thought about it then shrugged, “ As long as I can remember. “

“ And you were going to pay me off with it and leave town with no money? “ Mr. Gold sounded skeptical.

Ruby fiddled with her fingers, “ I still had a little left over. It wasn't much but I was going to take that. “

“ I see, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ When did you find out that I quit? “ Ruby asked. “ I knew you would eventually. “

“ I spoke with Granny this morning, “ Mr. Gold said. 

“ Oh my God, “ Ruby said. “ You didn't tell her what the money was for, did you? “

“ She didn't even know there was money in that box, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ I think she thought it was a gift. “

Ruby sighed, “ Okay. Good. I just didn't want her to... “

“ She told me some very interesting things. “ He narrowed his eyes as he cut her off. He hoped she would realize just how angry he was with her. 

“ She did? “ Ruby blinked. He could tell she was pretending to look clueless. The way her pulse was showing in her throat let him know she was scared but trying not to show it.

“ Indeed, “ Mr. Gold said evenly. “ She told me a few things about the stranger. She mentioned he was in here last night and you were talking to him. “

“ For a little while, yeah, “ Ruby said.

“ What were you talking about? I mean, aside from lemurs, “ Mr. Gold queried. 

Ruby chuckled nervously, “ We were talking about the places he's been. He told me he lived on the road for a year and has even been to Nepal. “

“ Really now? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. “ Did where he's been as of late come up? “

Ruby shook her head, “ No. I asked him where he had been and he started talking about before he came to Storybrooke. I just let him speak because I thought he'd get around to that eventually. “

“ And did he? “ Mr. Gold wasn't too optimistic. It seemed the stranger was quite crafty and wasn't too loose with information.

“ No. Granny called me away and that's when we had the fight, “ Ruby sighed. “ I really was trying. “

Mr. Gold frowned, “ So you were just going to up and leave knowing what Granny owes to me? “

“ I thought the money I left for you was enough to cover it, “ Ruby started.

“ Well it's a good thing you didn't or Granny would have gotten quite a nasty shock, “ Mr. Gold cut her off sharply.

“ I know that now! I was mad and wasn't thinking straight! “ Ruby's voice came up.

“ Don't raise your voice to me, “ Mr. Gold grabbed her arm. He squeezed it tightly as he got right in her face to say, “ Understand? “

“ Yes sir, “ Ruby said as he let her go. She rubbed her arm, “ Is that all? “

“ No, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Tell me about your day. I heard you were helping Emma at the police station. “

Ruby frowned, “ Yeah. I thought I could be her helper but it wasn't my thing. “

“ Oh? Did you see something that scared you? “ Mr. Gold noticed Ruby looked a little shaken as she spoke.

“ I don't think I can talk about it, “ Ruby sighed. “ Everyone will know soon enough though. “

“ I hope so, “ Mr. Gold said. “ If not, I may have to ask you about it later. “

There was a short silence before Ruby glanced at the door, “ So now are we done? “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ For now. “

Ruby reached for the door and opened it. She walked out as Mr. Gold headed for the back door. He went out, coming up the alley and going to the sidewalk. As he made his way to the shop, he heard a car approaching.

He looked over his shoulder to see it was the police cruiser. He watched as Emma parked in front of the animal shelter. She quickly got out and went inside. He saw that both Mary-Margret and David's cars were also parked there. 

He quirked his mouth, certain things were about to get a lot more interesting...

 

 


	9. Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold goes to the police station to see if the things he heard about Mary-Margret are true. Rumplestiltskin wakes up after the Dark Curse has been enacted and crawls out of the ruins of his prison.

Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Nine

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

Mr. Gold walked into the police station. He had heard the news that Mary-Margret had been arrested for bringing some sort of harm to Kathryn Nolan. Details were sketchy at best, every rumor varying from the next. Some said it was murder while others said it was simply a fight before Kathryn fled town for good.

Emma looked up from her desk as he came in. She frowned and got up, making her way to him quickly. “ What are you doing here, Gold? “ She asked in a sharp whisper.

Mr. Gold glanced to over to the holding cell where Mary-Margret was. She was curled up on the flimsy mattress with her back to the room. “ So it's true, “ He said quietly.

Emma looked over then back at Mr. Gold, “ She's sleeping right now. She's exhausted, “ She whispered. “ Why are you here? “

“ I have some news, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Can we go somewhere? “

“ I can't leave her alone, “ Emma whispered.

“ Just for a moment? “ Mr. Gold said. “ We will only be a few feet away. “

“ No closed doors, “ Emma frowned.

“ I wouldn't dream of it, “ Mr. Gold said. He pointed to the adjoining room, “ There? “

Emma rolled her eyes, “ Fine but it had better be quick. “

“ It will be, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Come, please. “

Emma followed him behind the wall that divided the reception area from the office. “ What is so damn important, Gold? “

Mr. Gold sighed, “ I saw Regina yesterday afternoon. “

“ Oh? “ Emma arched an eyebrow. “ What edict did Madame Mayor deliver? “

Mr. Gold smirked, “ She is going to allow you to have a deputy. “

“ I have the money in the budget for that so I really didn't need her permission, “ Emma said.

“ And one officer, “ Mr. Gold cut her off.

Emma blinked, “ What? “

“ She said she would allow it, “ Mr. Gold said.

“ I wonder what changed her mind? “ Emma asked. “ About getting me the officer. “

“ I don't know. The important thing is that she did, “ Mr. Gold smirked. “ Our first battle is won. “

Emma smirked back, “ So it seems. “

“ Stay on your guard though, “ Mr. Gold said. 

“ You don't have to tell me that, “ Emma scoffed. “ It is Regina we're talking about after all. “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold nodded.

Emma glanced back towards the office, “ I need to get back in there. I have to stay here until Marco gets here later. “

“ I see, “ Mr. Gold said. He recalled that the elderly man often sat with prisoners when Graham was sheriff. He cocked his head to the side, “ Do you need breakfast? I can go get you something at Granny's and bring it back. “

“ Don't trouble yourself. I have donuts and juice in the fridge, “ Emma sighed. “ Thanks for asking though. “ 

“ It would have been no trouble to get you something, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Nothing I do for you is any trouble to me. “

Emma shook her head, “ I'm just not comfortable with it, Gold. “

“ You're not comfortable or you're not used to it? “ Mr. Gold quirked his mouth. She sounded like it had taken a lot of effort for her to say the words.

Emma opened her mouth to speak but stopped like she was thinking. She sighed, “ I guess a little bit of both. “

“ How can you not be comfortable being taken care of? “ Mr. Gold took a step towards her, their eyes locking. He could see she was tired and troubled. He could see a bit of sadness in her eyes though she tried to hide it.

Emma frowned, “ Because everyone that's ever done anything for me has wanted something for it. “

“ And you're afraid of what I'm going to ask for in return? “ Mr. Gold said quietly.

“ Pretty much, yeah, “ Emma said. “ That's how you work, isn't it? “

Mr. Gold smiled gently, “ Yes, my dear. It is. “

“ So what's your price, Gold? “ Emma asked.

“ For what? “ Mr. Gold asked as he moved even closer to her. 

“ For everything you've done for me? “ Emma whispered. “ Everything you've done without me asking you to do it. “

Mr. Gold smirked as he looked at her. He could smell her scent he was so close and it was making his heart beat a little faster. He brought his left hand up and placed it on her cheek, stroking it as he said, “ To see your smile. That's all I require. “

Emma gasped, closing her eyes as he kissed her gently. He was pleased when she began to return the kiss. It was brief but enough to tell him that he wasn't in any danger if he tried it again. Unlike when Belle had kissed him, nothing happened.

When she had kissed him, he had felt his curse weakening but it hadn't gone away completely. In fact, it had come back stronger and taken a deeper hold on him. True love's kiss wasn't the catch-all it had been made out to be. The only way to break his curse was to be killed with the dagger that had made him what he was.

Emma opened her eyes, giving him a confused look as he took his hand away from her face. She blinked but said nothing.

“ Emma? “ Mary-Margret called from her cell. “ Where are you? “

“ I'm right here, “ Emma called back. Mr. Gold detected a bit of a tremble to her voice. “ I'm coming back in right now. “

“ Oh okay, “ Mary-Margret said.

Emma looked at Mr. Gold, “ I got to get back in there. “

Mr. Gold nodded once, “ I understand. Call me if you need anything. “

Emma nodded, “ Okay. “

Mr. Gold watched as she walked back into the office, still looking like she was processing what had happened. He then turned, heading out to where Frederick was parked. He knocked on the hood of the car, letting Frederick know he was back.

He got in the back of the car, glancing at Frederick. “ Where to, boss? “

“ The shop, “ Mr. Gold said. 

“ Right, boss, “ Frederick said and started the car.

 

**

Rumplestiltskin gasped, waking up in pain. He took a few breaths before opening his eyes. He looked around, finding the cell that had been trapped in was now rubble. “ She did it, “ He muttered to himself. “ That bitch did it. “

He tried to get up, finding his right leg was trapped under a huge rock. He pushed at it, hissing in pain as he realized his leg was probably broken... again. He summoned up all of his strength, shoving the rock as hard as he could. After a couple of tries, he managed to get it off.

In the dim light, he could see the flesh on the limb was shredded. It stung from the cold dirty air hitting it. There was a distant rumble and he knew he needed to get out of the mines before they collapsed any more. He looked at his leg then at the debris around him.

On the ground, he saw the broken bars that had made up the front of his cell. He dragged himself over to them, grabbing some of the shorter ones. He then tore the sleeves from his jacket, deciding they would be put to better use elsewhere. He made a makeshift splint to stabilize his leg then tried to get up.

He managed to claw his way to his feet, bracing himself against what was left of the front wall of the cell. He spotted another bar that would make a satisfactory walking staff and grabbed it. Once he was steady, he walked out of the cell. Each step caused great pain but he knew he had to keep going.

He made his way forward, his hatred and want for revenge on Regina growing with each excruciating step. It was no wonder she had agreed to his terms for the information about the curse. She had planned to let him die so she wouldn't have to carry through. As he made his way out, he concocted a plan that would make her sorry she had ever crossed him.

After what seemed like hours, he could feel and smell fresh air, letting him know he was nearing the surface. His body was tired but he managed to keep moving. He passed through a shaft of light, stopping when he saw his skin was no longer dark gold. He held up his left hand, staring at it.

“ My power, “ He muttered to himself. He didn't know why he hadn't realized it sooner but it seemed it was gone. He knew that couldn't be true though. In order for it to be really gone, someone needed to stab him through the heart with his dagger.

There was another rumble and he decided not to worry about it at that particular moment. His power or not much else would matter if he were crushed. The tunnel started to get lighter and the air fresher. He pushed himself to move faster, knowing freedom was well within his grasp.

For months, he had been trapped in that tiny cell, no way out and nothing to do but think. Memories had assaulted him, making his fragile sanity even more cracked and thready. Most days, all he found himself able to do was sit in a corner, trying to keep the walls from closing in on him. Claustrophobia was an understatement for what he suffered in that dank hole.

When he wasn't huddled in the corner, wishing for it all to end, he was screaming the walls down. He even climbed them in order to get so exhausted he would pass out. Sleep was his only escape but it didn't come easy. He often fought hard to slip into slumber and it never seemed to last long enough.

The only option out of his grasp was taking his own life. For a time, he wished he wasn't immortal so he could but somehow, sense creeped into his addled brain. He would just be proving everyone right that he was a coward if he did that. He wasn't going to let them be right.

He had his reasons for everything he did and he didn't care if they understood. He ran because he was useless in war and didn't want his son to grow up without a father. He risked his life to save his son from that same war, sacrificing his soul so he wouldn't have to go. Neither action had the desired result, leaving him viewed a coward and losing him his son.

His heart raced as the light grew brighter. He squinted his eyes, not accustomed to sunlight as he had once been. He reached the mine's entrance, collapsing as soon as he cleared it...

“ Hello? “ A man's voice brought him around. How much time had passed was anyone's guess. He inhaled deeply, coughing at the smell that surrounded him. “ Sit up, sit up. “

Rumplestiltskin felt an arm behind his shoulders, lifting him into a sitting position as he adjusted to the air around him. He reached up to his face, finding his mouth and nose were covered with a mask. He panicked for a second before he realized what he was breathing was clean air and it was helping to clear his mind. He sucked in several deep breaths before whispering, “ Where am I? “

“ The hospital, “ The man said. Rumplestiltskin glanced over at him, furrowing his brow when he recognized him. He couldn't recall his name though. The man gave him a gentle look, “ My name is Doctor Whale. “

Rumplestiltskin blinked, looking this Doctor Whale over. He wore a white cloth coat over a suit and had a stethoscope around his neck. “ Right, “ He muttered.

“ Do you know how you got here? “ Doctor Whale asked.

Rumplestiltskin shook his head, “ I was in the mines then I woke up here. “

“ Yes. You were found just outside. That place is dangerous, “ Doctor Whale said. He looked Rumplestiltskin over, “ Of course I don't have to tell you that. You're lucky to be alive. “

Rumplestiltskin quirked his mouth. Doctor Whale's definition of lucky seemed odd. He looked down to find himself in a strange looking smock type garment. He noted that his skin was clean like someone had bathed him. He thought of his right leg, throwing the blanket that was across his lower body off.

He was shocked to see his right leg was in a sort of metal contraption that held it still. It was a lot like a splint but better in a way. He could see the wounds on his leg had been stitched closed, leading him to believe they were deeper than even he thought. “ Why is my leg bound like this? “ He looked at Doctor Whale.

“ Your leg is broken is three places and had debris buried in it, “ Doctor Whale informed him. “ We couldn't put a cast on it because of the stitches. Once they heal, perhaps we can put on a proper cast. “

“ Ah, “ Rumplestiltskin said.

“ Has it been broken before? “ Doctor Whale queried. 

Rumplestiltskin nodded, “ Yes. Once. “

“ I could tell. It wasn't set properly, “ Doctor Whale nodded. “ We did what we could but you may have a limp once it's healed. “

“ I already did, “ Rumplestiltskin said. He looked down at his left wrist, finding an odd looking blue band around it. He brought it up and peered at it. “ Gold, “ He muttered.

“ Yes. That's your name, “ Doctor Whale explained. He got a pad of paper and a strange looking instrument from his pocket. He used it to scribble on the paper so Rumplestiltskin assumed it was a quill of some sort. “ Are you having trouble remembering things? “

Rumplestiltskin thought it over, realizing the new name fit him perfectly. He nodded, “ Yes. A lot of things are quite hard to recall. “

“ You have a concussion so that's not too odd. Do you remember getting hit in the head? “ Doctor Whale scribbled some more. 

Rumplestiltskin shook his head, “ No. “

“ Right, “ Doctor Whale said. 

There was a silence before a question crossed Rumplestiltskin's mind. He looked at Doctor Whale, “ Who found me? “

Doctor Whale put the pad of paper away, “ The Sheriff. He was out on patrol and saw you. “

“ The Sheriff? “ Rumplestiltskin furrowed his brow.

“ Yes. Sheriff Graham, “ Doctor Whale sighed. “ He's been the sheriff for years. “

“ Ah, “ Rumplestiltskin said. He motioned lamely at his head. “ The memory loss thing. “

Doctor Whale nodded, “ Is there anything you'd like me to tell you? Maybe jog your memory a bit? “

“ Yes. I would like to know what I do, “ Rumplestiltskin asked. 

Doctor Whale blinked, “ You do a lot of things. You have a pawn shop and own a lot of properties around town. “

“ Oh yes, “ Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers. “ That's sounds familiar. I'm a wealthy man, right? “

“ Yes. You're quite comfortable, “ Doctor Whale nodded.

“ And I have a large estate, “ Rumple tried to recall the deal he had made with Regina.

Doctor Whale nodded and smiled, “ Maybe you didn't get hit in the head as hard as I thought. You seem to be remembering everything just fine. “

“ Well you did jog my memory, “ Rumplestiltskin smirked. 

“ So can you tell me why you were in that old mine? “ Doctor Whale arched an eyebrow. 

Rumplestiltskin sighed, “ I really can't remember that yet. Perhaps I wanted something for my shop? “

“ Maybe, “ Doctor Whale checked his watch. “ I have other patients to attend to but I'll come check on you later. “

“ Right, “ Rumplestiltskin nodded. He watched as Doctor Whale started to walk away. “ Oh, Doctor? “

Doctor Whale turned around, “ Yes? “ 

“ Can I have something to eat? “ Rumplestiltskin quirked his mouth. “ I'm starving. “

Doctor Whale smiled, “ I'll see what I can do. “

After Doctor Whale left the room, Rumplestiltskin looked around the room then towards the window, wondering just where Regina had transported him to and what awaited him outside.

 

 


	10. Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold makes a deal with Regina. Rumplestiltskin leaves the hospital.

Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Ten

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

(I decided to continue this after all. It will run parallel to 'Deal With The Devil' except it will be Mr. Gold's third person point of view like the rest of the story.) 

 

Mr. Gold got out of the car, smirking slightly had what had happened at the sheriff's office. The shocked look on Emma's face was priceless. “ What do you want me to do, boss? “ Frederick asked when Mr. Gold walked up to the driver's side window.

“ Keep an eye out of that stranger but otherwise, the day is yours, “ Mr. Gold said. He took a step away from the car then turned back, “ But keep yourself available. I may have something to do this afternoon. “

“ Right, boss, “ Fredrick said.

Mr. Gold walked to the shop door, getting out his keys when he got a chill down his spine. Only one person gave him such a feeling and he sighed. “ Good morning, Regina. “

“ Good morning, Rumple, “ Regina said, her voice dripping with disdain.

“ And what do I owe this visit? “ Mr. Gold asked as he continued to unlock the door.

“ I have a little deal to make with you, “ Regina said.

“ A deal? “ Mr. Gold glanced at her. “ I seem to recall you said you were through making deals with me. “

Regina chuckled, “ That was before I knew the truth. Let's get inside. I don't want to discuss it out here. “

Mr. Gold frowned, “ Who said I wanted to deal with you? “

“ Stop playing games, “ Regina said. “ I know you can't resist making a deal. “

Mr. Gold opened the door, “ Depends on the terms of the deal are. You've screwed me over before. “

“ This deal might benefit us both, “ Regina smirked. “ I'll get what I want and you'll get who you want. “

“ I see, “ Mr. Gold walked into the shop, ushering Regina in before shutting the door behind her and locking it. “ What is this deal then? “

Regina smiled, “ I have an appointment with Sheriff Swan this afternoon. She wants me to be a neutral third party when she interviews Miss Blanchard. “

“ That's lovely but get to the point. I have quite a bit of work to get to, “ Mr. Gold said.

Regina frowned as she shrugged her purse off her shoulder, “ I want you to do something while we're in the interview room. “

“ Oh? And what's that? “ Mr. Gold asked as she opened her purse. He quirked his mouth as she pulled out a key with a skull on it. 

It looked like one of her many that she had possessed in the Enchanted Forest. “ I want you to slip into the jail while I have Miss Swan distracted. Put it in Miss Blanchard's cell where she can find it, “ Regina said.

“ And why would I do that? “ Mr. Gold asked, trying to sound clueless as possible. He already knew why though. After hearing that Mary-Margret had been arrested, he had used the one power he still had left and took a look into the future.

He couldn't see as far as he once could but it still was useful enough to stay a few steps ahead of Regina. He could see at least a week ahead of time, sometimes further if he really concentrated. He had seen enough though to know Regina was going to come to him with a request and that Mary-Margret would try to make an escape because of that request.

Regina narrowed her eyes, “ To see if she will run. “

“ And why would she do that? “ Mr. Gold asked.

“ That's not your concern, “ Regina said. “ I just want you to what I ask. “

“ And this will help me get WHO I want how? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

“ We'll worry about that later, “ Regina held the key out. “ Just get this in her cell. “

Mr. Gold took it, “ I will. Anything else, your majesty? “

“ We're done, “ Regina said. She smirked, “ For now. “

Mr. Gold slipped the key into his coat pocket, “ Then leave. I'll get the door for you. “

Regina scoffed, “ How... courteous of you. “

Mr. Gold walked to the door and unlocked it, opening it. He watched as Regina left, shutting the door behind her. He locked it again, walking to the back of the shop...

 

**

Rumplestiltskin waited as Doctor Whale filled out his discharge paperwork. After being poked, prodded and subjected to things that would have been considered torture in the Enchanted Forest, the doctor said he was good to go home. He wasn't really for certain how long he had been in the hospital but vowed never to set foot in one again if he could help it. “ Alright, Mr. Gold. If you'll just sign these. “

Rumplestiltskin took the board from Doctor Whale, reading the paperwork carefully. He wanted to make sure it wasn't something he would regret signing later. As he read, there was a knock at the door. He looked up, seeing a very tall bald man standing there.

“ I brought you some clothes, boss, “ He said, holding up a garment bag.

Rumplestiltskin furrowed his brow and looked at Doctor Whale. He frowned, “ Don't you remember Frederick? He's your... driver. “

Rumplestiltskin nodded, “ Yes. Now you say his name. “

Doctor Whale sighed, “ You still have memory loss. “

“ Here and there, “ Rumplestiltskin nodded. “ I'm sure it will all come back to me once I get back into my routine. “

“ Probably, “ Doctor Whale nodded. He looked at Frederick then at Rumplestiltskin, “ If you want, I can get a nurse in here to help you get dressed. “

“ If you could please, “ Rumplestiltskin said as he signed the first paper. He flipped to the next one and started to read it.

“ You don't have to read all of that, “ Doctor Whale started.

“ I do and I will, “ Rumplestiltskin cut him off sharply. “ I'm not signing anything I haven't read. “

Doctor Whale nodded, “ Okay. Okay. I just go get that nurse now. “

Rumplestiltskin watched as Doctor Whale went to the door, Frederick stepping aside to let him out. Once he was gone, he motioned to Frederick to come closer. “ What is it, boss? “

“ Are you my only servant? “ Rumplestiltskin asked.

Frederick furrowed his brow, “ Uh, no. You have people that work for you at the house. A housekeeper named Jasmine and a cook named Alston. You have gardeners too but I don't know their names. “

“ Oh yes, “ Rumplestiltskin nodded. “ I remember now. Alston and Jasmine. “

“ Boss, are you okay? “ Frederick asked.

Rumplestiltskin nodded, “ I'll be fine. I just got hit in the head, that's all. Doctor Whale says it's temporary memory loss. “

“ Oh, “ Frederick still looked puzzled. He looked at the garment bag in his hand, “ I brought you clothes. “ 

“ Yes, yes. Just put the on the bed, “ Rumplestiltskin waved his hand. He looked at the papers again, “ I assume you're here to take me home. “

“ I am, “ Frederick nodded as he put the clothes across the foot of the bed. “ The hospital called me to come get you. “

“ The house is close I assume, “ Rumplestiltskin asked as he signed the last of the papers. He was anxious to see if Regina had held to her word or shafted him like she so loved to do.

“ Fairly, “ Frederick nodded. 

There was another knock at the door, a nurse poking her head in. “ Mr. Gold? You said you needed help to get dressed? “

“ I do, “ He nodded then looked at Frederick. “ Please wait out in the hall. “

“ Yes, boss, “ Frederick nodded and went to the door, letting the nurse in before leaving...

 

 


	11. Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold carries out Regina's plan at the jail then heads out for the shop, making a stop along the way. Regina comes to the only person she can think of that can get her something she desperately wants.

Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Eleven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

Mr. Gold looked at Regina as she parked the car in the spot next to Emma's yellow beetle. “ I don't see the cruiser, “ He looked around.

“ She's getting lunch for Mary-Margret, “ Regina said. “ One of my sources called me when she left. “

“ Oh? Was it Mr. Glass? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

“ It's none of your business who called me, “ Regina said. “ Now, do you remember what I told you to do? “

“ Yes, yes. You want me to put the key under the pillow once I see Miss Swan take Miss Blanchard to the interview room, “ Mr. Gold reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the key to show her he had it. “ Then to get out of there before Emma's finished questioning Miss Blanchard. “

“ Exactly, “ Regina glanced around. “ Now, get out of sight before she comes back. “

“ I know a perfect hiding place where she'll never see me, “ Mr. Gold said as he opened the passenger side door. “ I'll be able to see everything and will know the perfect time to get this done. “

“ I hope so, “ Regina said as she opened her door. They both got out, Regina heading for the police station while Mr. Gold headed to a corner of the building that was close to the front door but hidden by a large tree. A few moments later, he heard the sound of the police cruiser pulling into it's spot. He heard Emma open then close the car door, his heart beating a little faster when she walked past him, completely oblivious to his presence.

He reached into his jacket, getting out a small hand mirror and moving it until he could see in the window. Emma and Regina were talking, the conversation being fairly heated. He smirked to himself, wondering what it would be like if the two women had a physical fight. Emma was quite strong, that he learned when she grabbed him outside the cabin before handcuffing him.

It had surprised him when she did it like it was nothing. She used a firm yet gentle hand when she shoved him in the back of the police car. She used just enough strength to let him know fighting back wouldn't have been a smart idea. He knew Regina would most likely be toast if it came down to a brawl.

He smirked to himself as another thought crossed his mind. If they did become lovers, her strength would make thing very interesting in the bedroom... or where ever else they found themselves. He didn't want to rush things though. He wanted to tease and torment her until she was crazy with want for him.

The way she had been looking at him let him know it was slowly smoldering inside of her. Well, when they were alone anyway. In the presence of others, she still treated him like she didn't care for him, probably to keep other people from assuming things. It amused him how she could be so rigid with him in public yet so almost pliant in private.

He mused about just how pliant she would be when she gave up and gave into her desires. The possibilities were limitless as long as she let him do as he pleased. He would of course let her do as she wished as well. It was only a matter of how long it would take her to trust him completely.

He sensed she still had her reservations about him. It was quite obvious she did but he knew somewhere deep inside she had developed a miniscule amount of faith in him. He just had to do the right thing to release it and cultivate it. He had to be careful though for one false moved would destroy it and of this he was certain.

Emma and Regina finished talking and he watched as Emma went towards the jail while Regina walked to a room with blinds over the windows. He then saw Marco leaving and coming toward the front door. He put the mirror away and ducked around the corner before Marco came out. Once the old man was gone, he went back to where he had been standing. 

A few long moments passed when he saw Emma lead Mary-Margret to the room Regina was waiting in. He beat a hasty trail to the back exit and slipped inside quietly. He crept carefully down the hallway, making sure no one else was around before going into the office. 

He smirked when he saw the door to Mary-Margret's cell was sightly ajar. He moved to it, slowly opening the heavy iron door. He went to the bed, pulling the key out of his pocket and placing it under the pillow. He was careful not to disturb anything for Emma had sharp eyes and would be able to detect if anything was amiss.

He left the cell, closing the door behind him so it looked exactly the same as when he came in. He then crept back out and left through the back door, moving a little faster when he heard Emma's voice. She sounded like she was mad at Regina but he wasn't going to hang around to find out why. He walked to the sidewalk, deciding he would be better off walking back to the shop for Regina was bound to be angry and he didn't want to deal with that.

He then thought of Emma, wondering how she would react when Mary-Margret made her escape. When he had looked into the future, he knew she would do it but he also knew a few things he decided to keep to himself. He withheld just a few things from Regina in case he could use them to his own benefit. 

As he walked, he passed a flower shop. He smiled to himself as an idea crossed his mind. He turned around and walked inside. The bald middle aged man at the counter gave him an absent smile before looking up from what he was doing. 

A look of recognition came over his face and he came out from behind the counter. “ Oh, Mr. Gold. I thought I paid the rent for this month, “ The man looked worried.

“ I'm not here to collect rent, Mr. Edmond, “ Mr. Gold said. “ I need some flowers sent to someone. “

“ Anything you want, “ Mr. Edmond said.

Mr. Gold thought about it for a long moment, recalling what he knew of the meanings of flowers. He then smiled, “ I want your finest gladiolus, amaryllis, a few sweet peas, some baby's breath and a couple of irises. “

Mr. Edmond paled, “ Most of those are out of season... “

“ You have a greenhouse, don't you? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. He knew for a fact that he did. He also knew they grew all kinds of out-of-season flowers all year.

“ I was going to say we would have to order them from the greenhouse, “ Mr. Edmond said. “ I can get them out by tomorrow... “

“ You will do it today, “ Mr. Gold said flatly. “ Have someone at the greenhouse make the arrangement. “

“ I don't know... “ Mr. Edmond started to wring his hands.

“ Do it or there will be consequences, “ Mr. Gold frowned.

Mr. Edmond skittered back to the counter, grabbing the telephone. He dialed with a trembling index finger, looking at Mr. Gold. “ I'll see what I can do. “

“ Thank you, “ Mr. Gold smirked. He turned his back to Mr. Edmond as he looked towards the street. He smiled to himself as the flustered florist demanded not only the bouquet but for it to be made up of the finest hybrids from the greenhouse.

“ Yes, today. Have someone there arrange them and tell them to do a good job too. It's for Mr. Gold, “ Mr. Edmond whispered the last part. There was a silence then Mr. Edmond said, “ Mr. Gold? “

Mr. Gold turned to look at him, “ Yes? “

“ What would you like the card to say? “ Mr. Edmond asked

Mr. Gold held up his left hand and put down all but two fingers. “ Two words. Stay strong. “

“ Do you want it to say who it's from? “ Mr. Edmond asked.

Mr. Gold shook his head, “ No. “

Mr. Edmond nodded then repeated the instructions to the person on the other end of the line. He then furrowed his brow, “ And where did you say you wanted them sent? “

“ The sheriff's office, “ Mr. Gold smiled. “ They are for Sheriff Swan. “

 

**

 

Rumplestiltskin sat in the back room of his shop, carefully studying a thick law book and familiarizing himself with the information it contained. Several years had passed and he had settled into Regina's new land quite well. She had even visited him several times, seeming satisfied that he had been affected by the curse like everyone else. He had convinced her with not only words but actions, pretending not to know anything about his life before.

He was surprised to find out she had actually kept a promise, his life in this new place being quite comfortable. His two homes were nice and he had a few of servants that made sure he had every need met. He had a chef that prepared all of his meals, a maid that kept both houses spotless and Frederick, who drove him where ever he needed to go. With all the help, he was left to conduct business and do as he pleased.

One little thing he did enjoy more than all of that was how Regina would do anything if he said 'please'. The first time he said it to her, she gave him a dirty look and made him think he had blown his cover. She had poked around quite a bit after that, making sure he had really forgotten. He had somehow convinced her he didn't remember anything and she had backed off but not before their relationship had become as contentious as before.

By his estimations, a little less than eighteen years had passed since he had found himself in her new land. He had used that time to slowly amass more real estate than he had to begin with, effectively making him the one who owned the town. Regina may have been the mayor, but he had the real power. Everyone in town knew it but Regina fought it as much as she could.

He had familiar shiver run down his spine, frowning as he closed the law book. A moment later, the bell on the front door of the shop tinkled, announcing a visitor. He got to his feet, taking his cane in hand before making his way out to see who was there. He pushed the curtain aside to find Regina looking around at all of the things in the shop and frowning.

“ May I help you, Madam Mayor? “ Rumplestiltskin asked.

“ Do you ever sell anything? “ Regina asked. “ It seems like nothing has ever left this shop. “

“ I keep buying new things to take the place of the things that do leave, “ Rumplestiltskin replied. “ I have money and people have things to sell me. It's simple economics, my dear. “

Regina shivered slightly at being called 'dear'. “ Indeed but I didn't come here to discuss economics, Gold. “

“ What did you come to discuss then? “ Rumplestiltskin asked.

Regina frowned, “ I want a child. “

“ And you expect me to help you with that how? “ Rumplestiltskin arched an eyebrow. The one way he could think of made his skin crawl. He would have preferred skinning himself with a rusty dagger than to touch her in such a way.

“ Find one for me to adopt, “ Regina said. She narrowed her eyes, “ What did you think I meant? “

“ I just wanted to be clear, “ Rumplestiltskin put his hand up.

“ Right, “ Regina scoffed. “ Let me make it crystal clear then. I want you to find a child for me to adopt and raise as my own. “

Rumplestiltskin frowned, “ Where do you expect me to look for one? “

Regina pointed out a window, “ Out there. “

“ Inside or outside of Storybrooke? “ Rumplestiltskin asked.

“ Where ever you can find one, Gold, “ Regina replied. 

He was perplexed by her words. As far as he knew, no one could leave town and he hadn't tried since he didn't want to make Regina suspicious of him. He knew if he left and was able to go, she would find out he was pretending. He wondered if she was trying to trick him into revealing himself. She had attempted it many times before but failed each time.

“ And why do you want a child? “ Rumplestiltskin queried.

Regina sighed and looked away, “ I'm lonely. I want someone to love and who will love me back. “

“ How sweet, “ Rumplestiltskin said. “ I will need to look beyond town in case I can't find you a child here. May I... please? “ 

Regina glared at him like she always did when he used the word then sighed, “ Go as far as you need to, Gold. Just find me a child. “


	12. Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold gets a phone call that pleases him. Rumplestiltskin goes to get the thing Regina wants him to get.

Once Upon A Time: Through The Devil's Eyes, Part Twelve

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

(I mention 'The Swan' by Camille Saint-Saens, the 13th movement from 'The Carnival Of Animals'. Mr. Gold strikes me as a classical guy and this bit of music fits quite nicely into the story in so many ways. http://youtu.be/b44-5M4e9nI ) 

 

Mr. Gold arrived back at his shop just a little after one o'clock. He got his keys out when he heard the phone inside ring. He quickly got the door open and went inside, pushing it closed behind him as he headed for the display case the phone sat on. He grabbed it up on the fifth ring, “ Hello? “

“ Mr. Gold? “ It was a woman with a stiff tone.

“ This is he, “ Mr. Gold replied, leaning against the display case. “ Who is this? “

“ This is your probation officer, “ The woman still sounded very formal. “ My name is Angela Marshal. Is everything alright? You sound out of breath. “

“ Oh, “ Mr. Gold said. “ My apologies. I had to move very quickly to get to the phone. I don't do that well you must understand. “

“ Yes, “ Angela said as she rustled some papers. “ Your file says you are disabled. “

“ Slightly yes, “ Mr. Gold frowned. He hated the way the word sounded. It made him feel like whoever was using it saw him as less of a man. It was as if they were underestimating him... and he hated to be underestimated. 

“ Are you calling about my appointment? “ He tried not to let is scorn for the word taint his voice.

Angela tone cracked, letting some bit of uncertainty creep into her voice. She sighed, “ Well, that's why I called yes but... “

“ But? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

“ You see, “ Angela stammered a bit then sighed again. “ You see, this rarely happens so I don't know what words to use. “

“ What rarely happens? “ Mr. Gold furrowed his brow. Her hesitation was concerning him.

Angela paused then said, “ You're probation has been ended because it has been determined you pose no threat to society. Your lack of a criminal record coupled with the reports we have gotten from Sheriff Swan have led us to believe that what happened with Mr. French was an isolated incident that will not happen again. “

“ I see, “ Mr. Gold said. “ And just what did those reports say? “

“ Let me see, “ Angela said. “ Oh, here they are. One said you were attacked but made no act of retaliation but instead asked for police assistance. “

“ Indeed I did, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ I value my freedom so I asked Sheriff Swan for her assistance. “

“ Yes. The report says that, “ Angela replied. “ And the next one said that, when your shop was burglarized, you stayed out of the way while Sheriff Swan handled it. “

Mr. Gold smiled, “ That is correct. “

“ So, “ Angela continued. “ Based on both of these incidents and the way they were resolved, we've decided that this is the best course of action. “

“ I see, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ Thank you. “

“ Please don't make us regret making this decision, “ Angela's voice became stern again, as if she regained her confidence. “ As I said, something like this rarely happens. You must be a very lucky man. “

Mr. Gold continued to grin a bit, “ Yes, perhaps I am. “

“ That's all, Mr. Gold. Have a nice day, “ Angela said.

“ Oh, I believe I just might. Goodbye, Miss Marshal, “ Mr. Gold said and hung up the phone. He walked into the back room, his eyes going to an old Victrola. He quirked his mouth as he walked to it, winding it up before setting the needle down on the record that was there.

He leaned on his cane as he listened to the music coming from the old record player. It still sounded better than anything to him. He narrowed his eyes when he felt a familiar and unwelcome presence in the room. “ Inviting yourself in again, Regina? “

“ So this where you ran off to, “ Regina said as she walked into the room from the shop. 

“ I didn't think it wise to linger around the police station, “ Mr. Gold glanced over his shoulder just slightly.

“ No. It wouldn't have been, “ Regina said.

“ Besides, “ Mr. Gold refocused his attention to the record player. “ I needed to re-open the shop. “

Regina came to his side and listened to the music for a moment then gave a terse smirk. “ How appropriate. 'The Swan', am I correct? “

“ Yes, you are, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ An excellent piece. “

Regina gave an evil smirk, “ Oh and you would know that, wouldn't you? “

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes at her, disgusted by her implications. She made their fledgling relationship sound like he was after something other than her assistance. “ Why have you come to bother me again? I did what you asked. “

“ It was only one step in my plan, “ Regina said. She walked over to the Victrola, lifting the needle gently to silence it. 

“ I wasn't finished listening to that, “ Mr. Gold frowned.

“ But I want you to listen to me, “ Regina turned to face him again. “ I need to tell you the next step. “

“ And that would that be what? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Regina walked over to the work table and sat on the edge. “ I want you to offer up your legal services to Miss Blanchard. “

“ You mean act as her defense lawyer? “ Mr. Gold held back the smirk that was tugging at his lips. He recalled the tidbits he withheld from Regina, one of which was the fact he knew she would make the request she was making now. He feigned confusion, “ Why would you want me to do that, Regina? “

“ In due time, my dear Rumple. In due time, “ Regina said, a wicked grin crossing her lips. Mr. Gold knew the grin all too well, certain Regina had a very diabolical plan in mind. “ Go later this afternoon and do it. Call me if she accepts. “

“ I will, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Now, if we're done... “

“ We are, “ Regina said. “ For now, anyway. I can see myself out. “

“ Please do, “ Mr. Gold said. “ I have... work I must attend to. “

Regina smirked coldly, “ I bet you do. Good day, Rumple. “

Mr. Gold frowned as Regina left the back room, hating the way she said his name. He waited to hear the door open then close again before going to the Victrola. He wound it up again, placing the needle back on the record before heading to his work bench...

 

**

 

It had always been at the back of Rumplestiltskin's mind, the memory of what he had told Prince Charming and Snow White when they came to him for his help and what he had seen in the future. He had told them their child would save everyone from the dark curse. It would take twenty eight years for it to happen but it would happen. He, however, left out the little detail he was about to carry out.

Of course he knew about it but he didn't want to overwhelm the prince or Snow with too much information. They didn't need to know their grandchild would be the thing that would bring their daughter back to Storybrooke. They had enough to worry about with the curse and getting little Emma to safety. One just didn't lay their cards on the table at the beginning of the game, did they?

He was now sitting in a hospital office in a place called Phoenix. He had knew the city was where Emma had ended up... pregnant and alone. He already knew she was going to put her son up for adoption, something else he had seen in his visions. He knew Regina would come to him... just as he knew the right time to show up to collect the baby that was soon to be in his possession.

There was a knock at the door, a woman Rumplestiltskin knew as a social worker poking her head into the room. “ Mr. Gold? “

Rumplestiltskin stood up, “ Yes? “

“ The baby is getting one last exam and then you can take him, “ The social worker said.

“ Wonderful, “ Rumplestiltskin said. He cocked his head to the side, “ May I please go get a cup of coffee? “

“ Feel free to do whatever you like. The doctor said it will be awhile. The baby's going to need to be fed after the exam, “ The social worker said. “ And there's the paperwork you need to take to the prospective mother in... where did you say she was? “

“ In Maine, “ Rumplestiltskin said. “ Storybrooke. “

“ Right, “ The social worker looked puzzled. “ Why so far? “

Rumplestiltskin shrugged, “ She told me to go as far as I needed. This is just where I ended up finding what she wanted. “

“ She was specific? “ The social worker still looked perplexed.

“ Fairly, “ Rumplestiltskin nodded.

The social worker pushed the door open, “ I see. Well, I'll come find you when everything is in order and the baby is ready to leave. “

“ Thank you, “ Rumplestiltskin smiled and walked out the door. He stopped next to the social worker. “ Is there a chance I can see the mother? “

“ Not really, “ The social worker frowned. “ You see, she's in jail. She had the baby there and he was signed over to child services from there. He's been in a foster home for the last three weeks. “

Rumplestiltskin sighed though he knew exactly where Emma was at. “ That's a shame. Do you know what for? “

“ I can't disclose that information, “ The social worker's tone was firm. “ Legal issues and the like. “

“ I understand, “ Rumplestiltskin put his hand up. He smiled, “ Just let me know when I can take the child. “

“ I will, “ The social worker nodded. 

 

To Be Continued in 'Deal With The Devil' 


End file.
